Dark Wolf Twins: The ring of the Death
by Inanis Tenebris
Summary: Cuando la oscuridad pierda la esperanza y la luz cubra el mundo de cuerpos, ellos habran de nacer entre las tinieblas para revivirlas. Así dijo una noche una vidente acorralada por el Dark Lord antes de morir bajo su poder; pero Tom Riddle ignoro la profecia, sin saber lo cerca que tuvo a los niños de la visión, quienes desterro de su hogar con odio. (cápitulo 1 al 3 reescritos)
1. Los gemelos de la Luna

**Espero que les guste la nueva versión, agrage un gemelo a Loki para hacer más interesante la historia. Espero que disfruten la historia de Erika (antes Carinae) y sus dos hermanos. Por favor comenten, son bien recibidos.**

_**-Dialogo-**_ **: Parsel o lengua de cualquier otra criatura.**_**  
><strong>_

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter pertenece a J.K Rowling, sólo algunos personajes y la historia me pertenecen. Algunas cosas pueden ser parte de la historia de Bleach, escrito por tite kubo, algunas cosas de esa historia me interesan y pueda que las use.**

**Los dejo con la nueva historia.**

I

Los gemelos de la Luna

Flores de cerezo adornan el suelo del jardín, perteneciente a una antigua mansión japonesa de estilo tradicional, la luna se refleja en el agua del estanque con una apariencia fantasmagórica, iluminando brevemente los peces de su interior. Pasos se escuchan acercarse al lugar, quiebran el silencio de la noche despejada, pronto aparece la imagen de un hombre sobre la superficie cristalina.

Un hombre de cabello castaño oscuro junto a algunos reflejos rojizos mira con ausencia las carpas de colores, su hakama blanco ondeaba en la brisa nocturna. Aquella expresión calmada y desinteresada, que se dibuja en su rostro, no da señal alguna de lo que ese hombre es. Algo va a suceder esa noche, puede presentirlo y eso le fastidia, es una persona que prefiere la vida tranquila aunque esta a cargo de su propio clan. Pasa una mano por su largo cabello que descansa suavemente sobre sus hombros.

-Lord Asgard- dice un extraño ser similar a un murciélago detrás de él, tiene grandes ojos y largas orejas puntiagudas, su rostro lo hace parecer un extraño elfo doméstico.

-¿Si?

-Tiene visitas, una mujer y un hombre con ropa extranjera, vienen muy cansados algo sucios tambien.

Él suspira.

-¿Los hiciste pasar?-, la criatura asiente-, guíame entonces.

La criatura levanta el vuelo y entra por una de las puertas corredizas.

El lord lo sigue a corta distancia, retira las sandalias de madera antes de subir al escalón de abedul y pasar las puertas cerrando detrás de él. Camina por el pasillo algo angosto, siguiendo de largo varias habitaciones, incluyendo donde su pareja descansaba.

-Aquí es, milord-, el elfo esta detenido en las puertas de papiro que dan al estudio privado.

-Gracias, Tougo, si necesito algo te llamaré.

Tougo inclina la cabeza con respeto y se desaparece en un ligero crac.

Él desliza la puerta, encontrando dentro a sus invitados en el interior, su sorpresa es mayor al identificar a sus hermanos menores, que con él hacen un grupo de trillizos, sentados en un lado de la mesa baja: Einar y Erika. Ellos se habían mudado a Inglaterra para asistir a Hogwarts por ordenes de su difunto padre, el anciano había querido ampliar sus dominios e implantar varios espías en Europa; él fue enviado aquí a Japón con la misma misión, después de la muerte del patriarca del clan, el título paso a él.

-Einar, Erika bienvenidos-, se acerca a ellos y se abrazaron con cariño.

Apenas tuvieron contacto, se olfatean y frotan sus rostros contra el otro. Es un ritual muy común entre las familias del clan, entre más alto el rango las interacciones son más complejas.

La dinastía Asgard es una familia Noruega muy antigua, tanto que su registro en la historia desaparece más allá de lo que se tiene escrito, sólo los pertenecientes a esa estirpe conocen su pasado; aunque ahora solo quedaban unos pocos. Su fundador había sido: Fenrir Asgard, el primer licántropo en la historia, nacido en el siglo nueve junto su hermano Vladimir Touren pero él se convirtió en el primer vampiro; ambos hijos de un demonio cuyo nombre desconocen.

-Niord, tiempo sin verte- dice Einar, un hombre cerca de los veinte años con el cabello castaño con cierta mezcla amarillenta y ojos dorados-. Gracias por recibirnos.

-No los voy a dejar parados en la calle-, vuelven a sentarse en la mesa. Tougo aparece poco después con una bandeja con una tetera con té verde y tres tazas. Mantuvieron el silencio mientras la criatura sirve a cada uno un poco del liquido-. Aunque me sorprende verlos aquí-, habla cuando el elfo desapareció y coge la taza, bebiendo ligeramente la bebida-; tengo entendido que tú te ibas a casar con James Potter el próximo mes, Erika.

Erika Asgard es conocida en el mundo mágico como Lily Evans, un nombre que su padre creo para esconder su pasado y fuera recibida como una nacida de muggles. Su cabello rojo como el fuego cae suavemente en rizos sobre sus hombros y resaltan sus brillantes ojos dorados. Mientras a Einar se le conoce como Remus Lupin.

-Era solo una mascara-, se agarra el antebrazo izquierdo con una fuerza exagerada-, sólo les hacía creer al mundo que estaba de su parte.

-¿Otra orden de papá?- arquea una ceja, el anciano solo paso a la otra vida hace un año.

-No, Niord-, responde Einar-. Nosotros servíamos a otra persona a espaldas de nuestro padre, es una persona poderosa y sus ideales un poco radicales; pero van por buen camino-. Sonríe con nerviosismo rascando el mismo brazo que su hermana.

-¡Ya déjense el brazo! Tengo una idea de quien hablan, así que muéstrenmela.

Los dos suben la manga de su túnica hasta el codo. En plena piel esta grabado de modo permanente la marca tenebrosa: una calavera plateada con la cuenca de los ojos vacíos de un intenso color negro, una serpiente verde esmeralda repta fuera de la boca del cráneo.

-Así que trabajan para Voldemort-, no pasa desapercibido el escalofrío que siente Einar ante el nombre-, aunque la marca es de un color diferente a las que he visto.

-Somos la elite lobo, mejor dicho los asesinos privados de él.

-¿Cómo sabes de la marca tenebrosa?

-Porque vuestros compañeros han venido más de una vez a reclutar el clan, creo que sospecha de nuestra historia-, suelta un gruñido amenazante-, ¿no le habrán dicho nada?

-¡No!- exclama Erika tomando un poco de té-, no seriamos tan descuidados para revelar la verdad, por más que nos torturen.

-¿Vienen a convencerme a unirme a él?- bebe un poco de la taza, relajándose, sabía que sus hermanos habían revelado a su amo su situación de licántropos, no es difícil adivinarlo si usan ese nombre entre las filas del Dark Lord.

-No-, ella mira su taza un poco incomoda y nerviosa-, huimos de él.

Niord arquea una ceja, presta toda su atención en ellos ahora.

-Yo era la amante de Marvolo, aunque a veces intercalaba con Bellatrix o Emily Rosier, se que él nunca me iba a amar pero no evitaba que lo disfrutara.- Suspira levantando la vista-. Hasta esta noche siempre fui su favorita.

-¿Qué paso?

- Estoy embarazada, Niord, tengo tres semanas con los cachorros.

-Ya me parecía, tu olor es muy diferente al que antes tenías. ¿Es de él o de Potter?

-De Marvolo, Potter y yo nunca tuvimos intimidad, él se acostaba con Serena Delith, aunque yo me hice la ignorante de sus actos.

-Si estás aquí, he de suponer que tu amo no tomo muy bien la noticia y trata de matar a los cachorros.

-Ambos traicionamos al amo, yo por defenderla de Bellatrix y huir con ella a Japón. Escondí nuestro rastro para evitar que nos cazaran.

-Probablemente Régulus nos ayudo tambien. Niord, por favor permítenos quedarnos un tiempo.

El mayor pone cada mano en el cabello de ambos y los revuelve.

-Esto será sólo problemas, pero no los dejare en la calle, menos todavía cuando llevas a mis sobrinos, Erika. Bienvenidos al clan de nuevo-, sonríe.

La luna brilla con mayor intensidad en ese instante, entrando ligeramente por una de las ventanas. El mismo astro, diosa del clan, acepta su regreso y bendice a los recién llegados.

-o-

Las Noches, una ciudad pacífica en medio de las montañas más inaccesibles del Nipón, bajo el control de la familia Asgard. Sólo habitada por todas las criaturas mágicas que están dispuesta a renunciar a su libertad por la protección de los licántropos, la mayoría son criaturas oscuras huyendo de los gobiernos opresores, sus nacionalidades desaparecían cuando aceptan vivir bajos su mando.

Marvolo, mejor conocido como Voldemort, suelta un golpe sobre el mapa estirado en la mesa, el diseño de las regiones japonesas esta impreso en el papel. ¿Por qué la maldita ciudad es tan evasiva? De algún modo desde que envió a los hermanos Lestrange a Las Noches, buscando convencer a la misteriosa familia de Asgard para jurarle lealtad, le había ofrecido de todo: riquezas, libertad, paz, control; pero Niord Asgard, el patriarca de la familia, los expulso de la ciudad y pidió que no volvieran a meterse en su territorio. Después de varios intentos más, la ciudad desapareció por completo del mapa. ¿Cómo mierda una ciudad entera desaparece? Es mágica, se supone que siempre había un modo de ubicarla. Su elite hubiera podido encontrarla, pero no, los dos lo habían traicionado.

Masajea sus ojos, han pasado seis meses y medio desde que mando a Bellatrix a cazarlos, los malditos lobos son evasivos ni pueden rastrear su señal mágica. En medio de una guerra y Erika embarazada, todavía es una cría como para no cuidarse, es de sentido común. Abre los ojos pasando la mano por su cabello negro, tiene una apariencia de veinticinco años, su forma serpentina solo es una transformación de magia en parsel, la usa para intimidar; nada más el círculo interno conoce su verdadera forma, tiene más confianza en ellos que cualquier otro.

-Ya casi es Samhain-, piensa mirando por la ventana de su estudio privado-.¿Donde se habrán metido? Maldito instinto maternal, sería más fácil deshacerse de la criatura antes de que nazca, un estorbo menos.- Respira hondo antes de gritar-. ¡Es una asesina por Salazar, no una ama de casa!

-Creo que debe gritar más fuerte, milord, no se le escucho en Francia-, habla alguien desde la puerta.

Marvolo voltea encontrando a Theodred Nott, su capitán de inteligencia y un antiguo compañero de escuela, con él puede estar más relajado.

-Ahora no, Theodred. ¿No ibas a visitar a tu nieto?

-Ya lo hice, un niño sano y fuerte.

-Son una molestia, sólo lloran y exigen, después se gastan tu dinero como si fueras un banco.

-No sabía que tuvieras experiencia, Marvolo.

-¡No digas idioteces!

-¿Tienes miedo a ser padre, Marvolo?

Antes de que pueda contestar, Marvolo percibe una perturbación en las protecciones de la mansión, no le fue difícil identificar el rastro mágico de Snape.

-Parece que ha vuelto, Severus-, alargas las s con un silbido de víbora.- ¿Vemos que noticias nos trae?

-Después de usted, milord.

Ambos salen del estudio, dirigiéndose a la sala del trono donde ya espera Snape bastante agitado y sudoroso.

-Severus, ¿qué significa esa apariencia?

-Lo siento, milord-, el hombre se arrodilla ante su amo-, escuche algo que le incumbe, algo importante.

Marvolo se sienta en el trono y Theodred en el suelo.

-Empieza, Severus.

-Primero quisiera pedir algo.

Un rayo rojo sale de la varita del Lord, golpeando a Snape directo en el pecho, el hombre empieza a retorcerse en el suelo mientras grita y rasga la camisa como intentando calmar, sin éxito, el dolor.

-No me desobedezcas, Severus-, retira el hechizo- o creo que Theodred encontrara un buen uso para ti.

Nott sonríe con malicia, sus ojos brillan con una extraña intención siniestra, cuanto deseaba que el hombre vuelva a retar a Marvolo. Tiene algunas cosas que aún no probaba en seres vivos, prefiere hacer pruebas en prisioneros no como otros quienes prefieren los animales; los humanos dan mejores respuestas y más rápidas, lo malo es solo ha probado en muggles o en magos enemigos, nunca en alguien de su bando.

Severus se pone más pálido de lo habitual, lo que menos quiere es caer en manos de Theodred, el hombre puede hacer lo que quiera para conseguir resultados en sus experimentos. Empezó a hablar sobre una entrevista de Dumbledore a Sybill Trelawney para el puesto de Adivinación.

-En algún momento de la entrevista, ella empezó a hablar con voz extraña y hablando en verso, hablaba de una profecía.

-¡¿Qué esperas? Dila!

-_El único con poder para derrotar al Señor Tenebroso se acerca... , Nacido de los que lo han desafiado tres veces, vendrá al mundo al concluir el séptimo mes..._

Marvolo gruñe soltando un golpe contra el trono, había dos niños que nacieron en julio, los recordaba bien porque intento más de una vez atraer a sus padres al lado oscuro: Charles León Potter Delith y Neville Longbottom. Que irónico, si Erika hubiera ido a refugiarse con el tal Potter, como hizo creer al mundo mágico por mucho tiempo que vivía feliz con él, podría matar al bebe en el vientre sin problema. ¿Por qué todo se le iba de las manos?, ¿a cual eliminar? Es obvio que la profecía esta incompleta, pero no se va a arriesgar.

-Theodred, ve a rastrear a los Longbottom y vigila a su hijo, quiero ver quien tiene mayor potencial.

-Si, milord.

-¡Milord!- grita Snape-, por favor, si va contra los Potter, perdone la vida a Lily Potter. Puedo trabajar con ella y le aseguro que se nos unirá-, su voz suena quebrada y asustado.

Theodred y Marvolo comienzan a reir, su risa es fría, siniestra y mortal.

-Vaya que eres inocente, Snape-, habla Nott- ¿Enserio crees toda esa palabrería qué dice Dumbledore? Tu querida Lily no esta con Potter, ni siquiera se caso con él, lastima trabaja bien como espía.- Encoge los hombros, le gusta la confusión reflejada en el rostro del moreno.

-Theodred dice la verdad, Severus, Lily trabajaba para mi; ni siquiera sabes su verdadero nombre, eso muestra lo poco confiable que eres-. Mira sus uñas un poco ausente.

-¿Cómo que trabajaba?

-Ella me traiciono al igual que su hermano, estoy seguro que recuerdas cuando mis elite corrieron en forma de lobos fuera de esta sala hace seis meses-. Severus recuerda perfecto ese día, nunca supo la razón de la ira de su amo; pero para que Lily huyera de él, el porque debe ser muy importante-. La verdad es que Erika es muy buena en la cama-, sonríe a medias al ver como palidece de nuevo Severus-, así se llama en verdad, aunque desconozco su apellido.

-Maldito-, murmura entre dientes pero unas cuerdas negras lo ataron y tiran de él hacia atrás.

-Vaya vocabulario tienes hoy, Severus, creo que después de todo tienes a tu sujeto de pruebas Theodred-. Nott sonríe extasiado ahora-. Llévatelo a tu laboratorio, pero luego vete directo a la casa de los Longbottom.

Theodred se arrodilla inclinando la cabeza antes de levantarse, acercándose a Snape y lo agarra de las cuerdas, camina hacia la puerta con su presa cuando Marvolo vuelve a hablar.

-Creo que te gustara saber porque me traiciono Erika, Severus-, se levanta del trono y se dirige hacia el hombre atado, lo coge del mentón para que lo mire directamente-. Erika esta embarazada con mi bebe, lastima que no pude alcanzar a matarlo.

Sólo se escuchaban las maldiciones de Snape en toda la mansión, Marvolo las ignora por completo mientras su mente divaga. ¿Por qué vuelve la molesta sensación cada vez que habla de Erika y la criatura? Es extraña, le escoce el pecho cuando recuerda las palabras de ella, ese momento cuando le dijo que esperaba. ¿Él, padre? No se veía en esa situación, tampoco cree siquiera pueda cuidar de un niño.

_Cuando la oscuridad pierda la esperanza y la luz cubra el mundo de cuerpos… ellos habrán de nacer entre las tinieblas para retornar su poder… El padre caerá en al final del decimo mes por otro niño destinado… pobre de aquellos que los enfrenten, porque de su antepasado vendrá el fin del mundo… El Ragnarok estará cada vez más cerca._

La otra profecía resuena en su mente, esa no logra entenderla por más vueltas que le de. ¿Qué diablos es el Ragnarok? La referencia a la perdida de la oscuridad no le agrada, él no iba a dejar que su reino se derrumbará. Después de todo, él no puede morir.

-¡Colagusano!- llama a todo pulmón a su subordinado, le tiene una misión especial a la rata.

-o-

Samhain es una de las fiestas más importantes para las criaturas, no importaba si son considerados de la luz, los seres la festejan de otra manera a la humana. Durante el día, Las Noches arma una pequeña feria para los niños cerca el parque de cerezos en la zona oeste, se sirven comida típica de Japón, fácil de llevar en las manos y rápidas, usualmente sólo son aperitivos antes del banquete de la noche. Cuando sale la luna comienza los rituales para dar la bienvenida a los tiempos oscuros, preparando a los clanes para la venida de una mejor era.

Erika esta en el patio armando las guirnaldas de flores de papel, suelen atarlas en ramas de los árboles para adornar el camino de la cena, tambien sirven de soporte para las lámparas de papel de arroz; aunque se le dificulta hacer las figuras de origami por su enorme vientre, le trajo problemas todo el embarazo, al ser tan grande conseguir un vestido tradicional que lo aguante es como buscar una aguja en un pajar. Suspira posando la mano en el patrón de flores azuladas en medio de su estomago, cuando cumplió los cuatro meses supo que esperaba gemelos, no paran de moverse y su pulso mágico es constante, deseaba verlos pronto.

-Te ves tensa, Erika-, dice Valeska, la esposa de Niord, sentándose junto a ella-. Deberías calmarte por el bien de tus cachorros-, coge la guirnalda y la ayuda con las figuras. Es una joven de su edad con el cabello rosa oscuro, perfectamente arreglado en una cola lata y sujeto por un palito ornamental de color púrpura, va con un kimono violeta de patrón florido blanco.

-Lo sé, pero pensar que aún soy perseguida, no ayuda.

-Niord movió la ciudad a hacia el mundo Vació, no puede encontrarnos por más que Marvolo lo intente, sabes que entrar a este mundo requiere una conexión con la muerte, después de todo los Asgard estamos bajo su protección.

-Mi hermano te enseño bien.

-Soy la esposa del patriarca-, sonríe apenada-, como soy una Fey desconozco las tradiciones de tu raza, me costo aprender de ustedes.

-Tómalo con calma, no se te exige mucho, tambien estoy para ayudarte.

Continúan doblando papel de colores. La música del festival y las risas de los niños se puede escuchar en los alrededores, en el otro lado del muro se ven los techos de varios puestos de juegos o comida, acompañados de globos de formas diversas.

-Este año los niños parecen disfrutar bastante bien la feria.

-Si, Einar encontró fuegos artificiales en Kyoto, son de uso tradicional y con un poco de magia tomarán formas-. Sonríe, pero en ese momento siente una punzada aguda en el vientre, mejor dicho como una contracción y hace una mueca de dolor.

-¿Estas bien?

-Los bebes están inquietos y empiezan las contracciones, sólo las habituales cuando se acerca el final del embarazo.

-Tal vez llevas demasiado tiempo sentada mientras trabajas. ¿Por qué no tomas un descanso? Yo termino los adornos para la cena.

-Pero la cena es en una hora-, mira el cielo donde la luz desaparece bajo las montañas blancas en el horizonte.

-Vete tranquila, necesitas relajarte.

Asiente suspirando, se levanta y camina hacia la casa. Tener un tiempo para ella es algo benéfico, un paseo por el bosque dará algo de calma a sus cachorros. Deja las sandalias bajo el escalón y se adentra en la estructura, los Demon Elficos o elfos domésticos alados vuelan por los pasillos acomodando los últimos preparativos para la ceremonia. Varios la saludan con respeto mientras pasa, encuentra su habitación en el piso inferior, antes estaba en el cuarto pero los últimos meses le hicieron difícil las subidas. Necesita cambiarse de ropa si quiere pasear.

Una hora después el cielo se oscurece y se plaga de estrellas, se ven tan cerca como estar en el mismo espacio, solo un punto brilla en todo el mundo Vació: Las Noches. Se escucha la música y continuos aullidos desde el centro, mientras la luna llena brilla sobre la superficie del lago. En la orilla opuesta a la ciudad una loba roja mira hacia la superficie oscura, el astro nocturno ilumina su pelaje mostrando que es el doble de grande con el vientre abultado. Erika debe regresar a la ciudad pronto, se paso el inicio de la ceremonia, sus hermanos la van a matar; comienza su marcha de regreso por el borde del agua. Hace rato tiene un presentimiento, algo va a pasar, pero no esta segura si es bueno o malo; lo único que le preocupa son las contracciones frecuentes, sólo tiene ocho meses.

El bosque se mantiene en silencio y lleno de una magia pura en cada parte natural, quizás los humanos nunca lograrían percibir ese cambio de energías; pero los animales si, aprovechan ese poder nuevo para bendecir su vida hasta el próximo año. Erika desea ese bienestar para sus cachorros, después de todo los va criar sin un padre. De pronto una vibración en el aire, hace la magia natural inestable y con un aura distinta, casi débil, algo ha pasado.

-_Marvolo_-, es lo primero que se le ocurre, algo debió pasarle y altero las energías oscuras. Aunque él la ha querido matar, no puede evitar preocuparse, sigue siendo una criatura oscura al igual que sus cachorros; la energía huele diferente a muerte.

Suelta un quejido agudo, deteniendo la marcha. Su vientre se contrajo con fuerza, más que las anteriores, no tarda mucho en seguir la siguiente.

-_No ahora, aún no llegamos a la ciudad_-, comienza a gemir agitada-, deciden un mal momento para llegar, cachorros.

No va a llegar a Las Noches a tiempo, debe encontrar una madriguera y pronto. Corre lo que el dolor le permite, adentrándose más en la vegetación con suerte encontraría un nido de acromantula o de manticora. Su razonamiento se pierde y permite a su instinto de lobo tomar posesión.

La hembra avanza rápido entre las raíces de los gigantescos árboles, tarda poco en encontrar un agujero de manticora abandonada lo suficiente para poder entrar y proteger a los cachorros recién nacidos. Aparta la maleza un poco antes de adentrarse en la oscuridad, el suelo esta cubierto de hojas y pasto, usa las extremidades para acomodarlas antes de echarse sobre ellas.

Los músculos internos empiezan a moverse, empujando a los cachorros por el canal, pasan al menos unas dos horas hasta sale el primero seguido de inmediato por el otro, cubiertos de una membrana pegajosa que impide reconocer el color. Ella se gira un poco, empujando a los bebes más cerca de ella y empieza a lamerlos por la cara.

El primero empieza a gemir cuando consigue respirar, dejando al descubierto un pelaje blanco como la nieve a la vista y mostrando ser un niño; la segunda es una niña con el mismo color de pelaje, ambos tienen los ojos aún cerrados, no eran más grandes que un antebrazo y tanto sus orejas como cola bastante pequeñas.

Erika consigue el control de su cuerpo de nuevo, sonríe a sus recién nacidos y los acerca a su vientre para que se alimenten. Nunca ha sabido de alguien de su clan que diera a luz en forma lobo, al menos en muchos siglos, cuando es luna llena los nacimientos pueden ser peligrosos tanto para las crías como los que se acercan; pasaría tres días ahí antes de que la luna cambie de fase. Vuelve a mirar a sus cachorros que no empiezan a mamar todavía.

Ambos pequeños se levantan en sus cuatro patitas mientras la luna los ilumina por la boca de la cueva. Con el hocico en alto aúllan con fuerza, la luz del astro causa que brillen con intensidad en el cubil, su canto es bastante melódico y largo, alcanzando más allá del bosque y el mundo Vacío.

Todos los licántropos del mundo escucharon de alguna manera el aullido de los recién nacidos y ellos tambien se unen llamado, sabiendo que aquello significa algo dentro del clan Asgard.

-o-

_-¿Estas segura qué dijo que venía al bosque, Valeska?-_ dice Einar como un lobo gris azulado. Erika lleva tres días desaparecida, no es buena señal si estaba embarazada.

-Si, estaba trabajando mucho y le dije que fuera a descansar-, contesta Valeska sentada sobre el lomo de un canido color sable, más grande que Einar.

_-Debemos encontrarla-, _Niord es quien lleva a lomos a su pareja.

Habían otros tres lobos buscando y un grifo volando encima de las copas. Algunos niños los acompañan para poder entrar entre los huecos de las raíces, buscando madrigueras donde Erika se hubiera refugiado.

Un niño Fey camina rápido por la parte inferior de los árboles, esta algo más alejado del grupo, su yukata corta le permite avanzar sin enredarse. Se tropieza con una de las raíces, cae de cara a la tierra sin poder evitar el choque.

-Ay-, levantándose del suelo y sacudiendo el barro de su rostro. Ha quedado frente a una madriguera de buen tamaño, casi invisible por la maleza cubriendo la entrada, tiene buen tamaño para una criatura grande-. Quizas aquí.

Aparta las plantas, examinando con cuidado el interior, esta demasiado oscuro para definir el interior, una silueta enorme ocupa gran parte del fondo y puede escucharse su respiración tranquila mientras duerme. Gatea un poco más al interior, notando algo blanco justo entre las patas delanteras del animal, mientras más cerca esta nota el pelaje en contraste con el de la otra, cualquiera se hubiera detenido ante la posibilidad de estar frente a una madre con crías; pero no los Fey, son criaturas muy curiosas y codician las cosas bonitas, aquel pelaje llama la atención, sólo necesita un poco.

Casi esta por tocarlos cuando dos cabezas de cachorros asoman por las patas, se notaba que apenas tienen tres o cuatro días de nacidos, le observan con unos penetrantes ojos carmesí sobresaliendo de entre la blancura. Él intenta retroceder, entiende lo que esta por suceder y mejor alejarse.

Ambos cachorros echan las orejas contra el cuello, soltando gemidos de angustia y temor antes de soltar dos pequeños aullidos.

La madre abre los ojos de inmediato, fijando la vista en el intruso, un gruñido se empieza a oír en su garganta y aumenta con rapidez, al tiempo que arruga el hocico mostrando los afilados dientes.

-_Sal de mi cubil, Fey_-, Erika se levanta del suelo con cuidado, mantiene a sus crías debajo de ella.

El niño, en completo pánico, camina de espaldas sin atreverse a darle la espalda a una madre furiosa. Ella no se limita a observarlo, sino a seguirlo, los gemelos se quedan entre las hojas con la mirada curiosa al primer ser humano que ven. Él logra salir por fin de la cueva y sale corriendo de la zona, sin pensar en revisar si la madre lo sigue.

Erika mira su alrededor buscando cualquier otro intruso, lleva un día y medio sin salir a cazar, no deseaba arriesgarse después de la última vez, cuando una acromantula de tamaño pequeño se metió en el nido mientras estaba persiguiendo un conejo no muy lejos. Eso estuvo cerca, no volverá a pasar, comió el arácnido la noche pasada, tiene por lo menos hasta la mañana siguiente antes de que le vuelva a dar hambre. Se acuesta frente a la entrada, semi oculta entre la maleza, esperaría un poco antes de arriesgarse a volver a la ciudad con los cachorros. La mañana es bastante fría pero tolerable para ella, no es seguro para los gemelos.

Un movimiento detrás de ella capta su atención, sólo gira la cabeza para ver a la hembra de su camada trepando torpemente hacia la boca de la cueva, resbala más de una vez. No puede evitar sonreír cuando la pequeña suelta un ladrido agudo hacia la elevación, esta bastante frustrada.

-_Tranquila, Hati_-, entra de nuevo y se acerca a ellos, pasando la lengua sobre el pelaje, echándose en el suelo; debe poner una pata con cuidado sobre ella para lavarla primero, empieza a preguntarse cuándo los vería en su forma humana, si es que la tenían-. _Quieta, aún no termino._

No le es fácil porque mientras intenta limpiarla, su hermano Loki intenta jugar con ella, tiene claro que sus cachorros ya no tienen sueño y sólo quieren pelearse. Después de un rato logra limpiar a los dos, se les queda mirando mientras los dos se muerden con sus bocas sin dientes. Un sonido afuera la distrae, voltea la cabeza hacía la entrada mientras vuelve a gruñir, huela a varios animales acercándose, dos de ellos muy familiares.

_-¿Erika?_- escucha la voz de Niord. Probablemente la buscan desde hace cuatro días._-¿Podemos pasar?_

Pero ella gruñe antes de asomar la cabeza fuera, encontrando a un grupo de cinco lobosy a Valeska.

_-Son demasiados para estar cerca-,_ gruñe mientras los demás se miran entre ellos.

No entienden porque esta a la defensiva hasta que sale una risa del interior.

Ella de inmediato vuelve adentro, encontrando a Loki en una especie de transformación casi humana. Se le nota la piel pálida y desnuda, aún tiene las piernas en forma de lobo, acompañado de dos orejas de canido entre su cabello enmarañado y una cola. El bebe se le queda mirando antes de sonreír, extendiendo las manos hacia ella. Erika no tarda en volverse humana, tambien desnuda y carga al niño, tiene el mismo tamaño que en su forma cachorro, aunque parece más frágil.

-Hola cariño-, lo sostiene mejor mientras las piernas desaparecen el pelo, mira hacia abajo, Hati tambien tiene el cambio y muy rápido. Camina hacia la entrada con Loki, asomando la cabeza por unos momentos-. Necesito ropa y dos mantas-, pero antes de que Niord pregunte para qué son, el patriarca nota a Loki, ahora mejor sujeto a Erika mientras se alimenta del pecho de su madre.

Valeska, emocionada, baja de su amante y corre hacia ella, aunque prefiere no abrazarla de momento.

-Felicidades.

-Gracias-, entra con ella donde Hati ya esta casi humana-. Ella es Hati y él Loki.

Esperan hasta que los cachorros se alimenten y Erika se vista antes de volver a la ciudad, ella sube al lomo de Einar mientras sostiene a los gemelos en una seda que se cruza en su pecho.

Tardan una hora en volver y el grupo de lobos se reúne en el cuarto de Erika para ver a los gemelo, aunque apenas dan espacio para respirar. Hati y Loki están más como humanos, excepto por las orejas de lobo que no parece desear desaparecer.

-Chicos, son bebes no reliquias familiares- dice Erika un poco tensa por la atención que acaparan los mellizos, sus hermanos y otros tres jóvenes del clan rodean el futón donde están.

-¿Cómo diste a luz? Estabas en medio del bosque-, habla Hans un primo lejano de los trillizos-, ¿y si tenías problemas?

-No tenía otra opción, entre en trabajo de parto en medio del bosque, no iba a llegar a la ciudad.

-¡No hubieras salido en primer lugar!- le grita Niord, prácticamente en su cara; pero ella lo empuja con fuerza y lo tira al suelo de espaldas, puede que él sea el mayor pero no la supera en fuerza.

-Tú no decides que hago yo, te recuerdo que repartiste tu patriarcado entre los tres para tener menos responsabilidad. Di a luz transformada, los bebes nacieron como lobeznos por eso tienen esas orejas todavía.

Los otro cinco se miran algo confusos.

-Niord, ¿no me habías dicho que ese método no suele usarse?- Valeska mira a su esposo sentada junto a Erika.

-No se usa desde los primeros años del clan, después se fue perdiendo la tradición cuando Fenrir empezó a perder control en los salvajes, no tienen su misma sangre y no tenían que seguir sus ordenes; además sólo los lobos de pura sangre no nacen hace más de dos mil años.

-¿Cómo descubres cuando un bebe es de sangre pura?

-No es muy fácil, sólo un rasgo característico que heredan directamente de Fenrir, aunque no estoy seguro de cómo lo hacen.

-Niord, Erika miren esto-, Einar levanta a Loki y Thorin, otro lobo, alza a Hati.

Los ojos escarlatas de ambos empiezan a teñirse por el iris, cambian lentamente como si un liquido llena el ojo, coloreando ambos ojos de un azul intenso en Hati y verde con un aro amarillo cerca de la pupila en Loki. No pasa mucho tiempo antes de que vuelvan a cambiar los colores, como si pasaran de la niña al niño en un parpadeo. Los mellizos, ausentes del furor que causan, ríen mirándose entre ellos.

-Bueno eso lo confirma-, todos miran a Niord buscando respuesta-, Fenrir era conocido porque podía cambiar el color de los ojos más de tres veces, incluso la apariencia de la pupila; incluso se le decía que era un metamorfo porque se transformaba en cualquier criatura existente, aunque no se tiene registro de que haya pasado.

-¿Es lo que te contó el viejo?- Einar vuelve a dejar a Loki sobre el futón y Thorin a Hati.

-Si, eso demuestra que tenemos dos licántropos de sangre entera.

Erika suspira al escuchar la emoción entre sus hermanos y sus primos, se preguntaba cuanto afectaría la niñez de sus hijos, todos los licántropos descendientes del clan o tienen una conexión con ellos los vendrían a ver, incluso a acosar para prometerlos a alguno de sus descendientes. Logra, al final, expulsar a todo el grupo de su cuarto, necesita un baño caliente y sus cachorros un poco de paz.

-No son una celebridad-, piensa arrodillándose junto al futón donde los mellizos se pelean de nuevo, aunque obviamente es sólo un juego por el control, no dejaban de parecer lobos.- Vamos dejen de pelear por un momento.

Los bebes empiezan a bostezar y a llorar, estaban ya cansados.

-Ya, ya-, carga a los dos con un poco de magia para ayudarse.

El cuarto esta acomodado para los gemelos tambien, hay dos moisés a la misma altura que el colchón del futón, las patas son como arcos para mecerlos mientras dormían. Erika deja volar su magia fuera de su cuerpo, abriendo el closet para sacar dos kimonos de bebé, uno verde claro y uno azul marino. De inmediato les puso un pañal a cada uno y la ropa, el azul para Loki y el verde para Hati, sin que paren de llorar. Ella los pone cada uno en el moisés, empezando a mecerlos de inmediato, aunque el llanto solo llena la habitación.

No tarda en escucharse aullidos melódicos y tranquilos, salen por las ranuras de la puerta y la ventana que da al jardín interno. La canción parece tener ritmo propio aunque para el oído humano sólo son aullidos, incluso van apagando los llantos hasta solo quedar su voz.

Einar y Niord están en el patio principal, escuchan la música natural que les trae recuerdos de su niñez, esa canción se las cantaba su madre cuando no podían dormir.

-Para ser primeriza lo hace muy bien-, habla Einar.

-Esta en su sangre, es su instinto, pero debo admitir que esos niños no pueden tener una mejor madre. Temía que su vida como asesinos le hubiera corrompido.

-Tú tambien entrenaste para serlo, no le eches la culpa a los demás.

-Si, pero yo escogí una vida menos problemática.

-Si, como uno de los más importantes mercantes de oriente tanto en el mundo mágico como el muggle-, burlón.

-No te metas con mi vida.

Antes de que Einar pueda contestar, un halcón vuela entre ellos soltando algo sobre el suelo.

-Kinzoku-, Niord extiende el brazo y el ave se posa en su brazo. Kinzoku es una de las aves de rapiña entrenada para sortear los alrededores de Las Noches o la entrada de mundo Vacío, protegiendo los territorios del clan Asgard de cualquier otra ave con un rastreador o que porten cartas.

Una lechuza cornuda esta en el suelo, inconciente y mal herida, esas aves no se usan para enviar correo en Japón. Entre sus garras lleva un periódico ingles de hace tres días.

-Ese es el profeta, hubiera jurado que cancele la suscripción cuando abandonamos Inglaterra.

-Esa no es una lechuza del periódico- dice Erika saliendo al jardín con un nuevo kimono rojo-, es de Régulus.

Se inclina y levanta al pájaro del suelo antes de quitarle el diario, deja a la lechuza en una roca, estira el papel para leer la primera plana. Su rostro pierde el color de golpe, sus ojos se vuelven húmedos en ese instante.

-No, puede ser.

En letras negras y grades acaparan toda la primera página junto a una imagen de una casa ruinosa donde la gente se reúne justo enfrente, llevan varias flores y velas.

-_Fin de la Era oscura, el señor Tenebroso cae a manos de Charles Potter, el niño que vivió-,_ lee en voz alta el titulo, mientras las manos le tiemblan.

Tiempos difíciles vendrán para ellos, la época oscura esta por ser sometida contra un rincón y sus hijos acaban de nacer.

**_Todos los nombres usados están basados en la cultura Nordica o son de origen escandinavo._**

**_Loki: Dios de la mitología Nordica, padre del terrible lobo fenrir y muchas interesantes criaturas, es bien conocido por cambiar de forma y ser bastante problematico para los dioses._**

**_Hati: Lobo de la mitología Nórdica que persigue la luna sin llegar a alcanzarla. Junto a Sköll se desconoce si son hermanos de Fenrir o sus hijos._**

**_Erika: es una diosa pero me lo menciono una amiga, no me acuerdo de que es._**

**_Einar: líder guerrero._**

**_Niord: dios de las costas, del mar, de la pesca y el oceano._**


	2. Regreso al mundo mágico

_**Disclaimer: Harry Potter pertenece a J.k Rowling, sólo la historia y unos pocos personajes son míos.**_

_**Disfruten mucho la historia y no olviden comentar, espero que les este gustando mucho la historia nueva.**_

II

Regreso al mundo mágico

Erika esta en su escritorio junto a la ventana, anotando varias cosas con una pluma de águila, tratando de concentrarse. Han pasado cerca de cinco años desde que leyó ese periódico, aunque no tienen muchos problemas con los gobiernos gracias a sus contactos, la vida no ha sido fácil. Los humanos no lo perciben pero el mundo esta cambiando, la balanza de energías se esta inclinando demasiado hacia la magia blanca, acabaría el mundo demasiado rápido y eso es lo que más teme. Porque el fin del mundo no esta nada a su favor y duda ciertamente que lo este de alguno. Mira una pila de seis cartas en una esquina, no dejan de llegar aunque no responda, todas tenían el mismo remitente: Lucius Malfoy.

¿Por qué después de todos esos cinco años, vienen a buscarlos? No les entra en la cabeza que Einar y ella traicionaron a su amo, no deseaban volver; pero quizás necesitan su ayuda, tal vez buscan un indicio de que Marvolo continua con vida. Lo duda, Lucius siempre ha sido un ser codicioso, buscaba tener contactos en todo el mundo e influir en los gobiernos; es uno de los muchos hombres que están anotados en su lista negra, sabe a quien busca no es a ella o a Einar, sino a la familia Asgard. ¿Descubrió acaso que ella esta relacionada con los Asgard? De sólo pensarlo tiembla, sus cachorros corren suficiente peligro con las continuas visitas de las criaturas asociadas, de las innumerables proposiciones familiares, nada más les importa obtener el linaje ancestral de Fenrir Asgard. Perdió la cuenta de cuantas veces intentaron llevárselos y forzarlos a casarse, o esperar a que alcanzarán la madurez para usarlos como maquinas de procrear.

-Los machos sólo piensan con lo que tienen entre las piernas-, resopla. Al final tuvieron que recurrir a las antiguas leyes impuestas por las criaturas ancestrales, donde los niños tienen derecho a escoger por si mismos su pareja, basándose principalmente en el poder y si son capaces de dominar en el caso de las niñas.

Eso fue hace un año, después del último intento de secuestro de Hati por Fenrir Greyback. El maldito salvaje o licántropo por mordedura volvió a Inglaterra de mala gana, no es de los que siguen ordenes sino tiene un beneficio y tiene claro que Hati no sería suya. Ya no se preocupa más por ese problema, aún quedaba el lío del mundo y las energías, no sabe que decidir.

Escucha un ligero golpe contra la puerta corrediza antes de abrirse, mostrando a dos niños idénticos con el cabello plateado.

-¿Podemos pasar, okasan?- dice uno de ellos.

-Claro, cariño, entren.

Sonríe, sus gemelos son difíciles de identificar porque siempre llevan el cabello del mismo corto y peinado hacia atrás, les encanta confundir a la gente, viendo como se rompen la cabeza intentando adivinar quien es quien. Para ella no representa un reto, no solo los diferencia el genero sino su actitud y manías.

Loki es un niño que prefiere las bromas y los juegos, siempre esta activo pensando rápido cuando la situación lo amerita; Hati le gusta pensar las cosas, preparar varias soluciones a un problema aunque sea simple. Ambos aman los libros y toda clase de animales, usualmente obligan a sus tíos o padrinos a comprarles una mascota nueva, las criaturas de la ciudad crearon un invernadero especial para que protegieran a las especies de otros climas.

Los dos se acercan a ella, llevan un kimono detallado para usar en el invierno- Hati usa uno plateado con un patrón de peces esmeraldas y Loki uno verde con los mismos peces pero plateados-, pronto se sientan junto a ella.

-Terminaron temprano hoy de sus entrenamientos-, pasa la mano por el cabello de los dos, su pelo tiene un don bastante peculiar, cambia de color dependiendo de la fase de la luna: primero va blanco cuando es luna llena y va convirtiéndose en negro al llegar la luna nueva, después se repite el proceso al revés.

-Byakuya sensei nos dejo una tarea para poner en practica-, habla Loki.

-No podía quedarse mucho tiempo, dijo que tiene un trabajo que le pidió un cliente-, Hati lo completa.

Los Asgard guardan uno de los secretos más antiguos, son quizás los únicos que aún practican ese arte. Su historia va más atrás de lo que el ser humano cree, enseñan a sus niños desde los cinco años a defenderse con cualquier arma o técnica de combate, si aún desean convertirse en asesinos, pueden continuar su aprendizaje después de entrar a la escuela. Sus gemelos empezaron hace dos días después de su cumpleaños, sólo acaparan lo básico y las reglas de momento.

-¿Qué estas haciendo, okasan?- Loki se inclina sobre la mesa para ver pero su madre de inmediato lo tapa.

-Nada de hacer sus practicas conmigo, cachorros-, ellos sonríen con malicia los había cachado-. Les recuerdo que yo ya me gradué.

-No eres divertida-, le sacan la lengua.

-Algunas cosas son privadas-, guardando los documentos en una de las gavetas.

-¿Qué es eso?

Antes de que pueda cerrarla, Hati mete la mano y saca un hermoso relicario de oro, tiene una S grabada en relieve de color esmeralda con incrustaciones de diamante. Tanto ella como su hermano pueden escuchar unas voces extrañas, siniestras, marcando la sensación escalofriante de un latido, aunque parece más a un latido fantasmal.

Erika se lo quita con suavidad, había olvidado ese relicario por su situación de fugitiva, se lo dio Marvolo cuando llevo un año siendo su amante, él siempre le dijo que había sido su favorita. Esa joya le hizo jurar que la protegería con su vida. ¿Tenía caso seguir cuidándola si ya estaba muerto? Algo importante estaba olvidando, algo que tenía que ver con ese objeto.

-¿Okasan, por qué no se calla?- Ella mira a su hijo confundida-, escucho voces y muy fuertes, no dicen cosas agradables-. Loki se frota su mano en una zona especifica de la cabeza, su hermana hace lo mismo pero del lado opuesto.

Palidece, sólo una vez encontró un artefacto que produce las mismas sensaciones y voces, casi la poseyó si Marvolo no se lo hubiera quitado, lo recuerda por la bronca que recibió: un diario negro sin ningún rasgo extraordinario, sólo con el nombre en la parte superior de su dueño _Tom Marvolo Riddle._ Su amo le dijo que era esa libreta, uno de los objetos de la magia de la muerte más peligrosos y destructivos: un Horrocrux.

-Perteneció a su padre-, nunca les habló de él, sólo saben que los quiere muertos,- me encargó cuidarlo.

-¿Pero no dijiste que lo traicionaste?

-¿Por qué no lo desechas?

-Vuestro padre habrá sido un idiota, pero es un hombre muy poderoso y tenía buenas ideas para crear un nuevo mundo. Quería lo mejor para las criaturas oscuras, destruir al peligro incesante que representan los muggles.

-Pero eso destruiría el balance definitivo.

-No se preocupen por eso-, mira el relicario, ¿cuántos Horrocruxes más hay y acaso funciono su búsqueda de la inmortalidad?- el balance podremos restaurarlo de un modo u otro, aunque llegue la catástrofe-. Sonríe a sus hijos, recordaba la profecía que presencio en la mansión de Marvolo, nunca ha creído en esas cosas, el destino lo forja uno ante todo; pero quizás hay una pequeña posibilidad de que se cumpla-. ¿Vamos a ver a tus padrinos, Loki? Ya deben haber llegado, pero nada de pedir más animales.

Los hermanos le sacan la lengua entre risas.

Salen del cuarto, Erika mete el relicario en el bolsillo del kimono. Los padrinos de Loki no viven en Las Noches, sino en Inglaterra, no vienen muy a menudo. Desde las ventanas del pasillo pueden ver el jardín frontal, donde un grupo entra por el portal. La familia tiene dos niños, sólo uno de su edad.

-¡Ey, Orión!- gritan los hermanos saltando de la ventana al jardín antes de que su madre pueda detenerlos.

Un niño moreno voltea a verlos con una sonrisa, es ligeramente más alto que los gemelos y tiene los ojos grises, viste algo abrigado por ser comienzos de invierno. Orión Black vino a vivir a Japón con sus padres, Régulus Black y Axelia Onisse una bruja griega, sus progenitores son los padrinos de Loki.

-Hati, Loki-, dice el moreno chocando palmas con los hermanos.

Loki mira a sus padrinos.

-Hola Loki, Hati cuanto han crecido-, Axelia alza en brazos a Loki y le planta un beso en la mejilla.

-Ag, no hagas eso madrina- intenta separarse sin éxito. Cuando la mujer lo baja se limpia la cara con la manga de su yukata.

Axelia sonríe, es una mujer con rasgos muy finos y aristocráticos, viste un elegante vestido griego de color crema. Vuelve a alzar a Hati saludándola del mismo modo.

-Régulus, Axelia, bienvenidos- dice Erika llegando al patio-, tardaron un poco.

-¿Qué esperabas? El control de fronteras mágico nos retuvo para examinarnos-, Régulus suspira, es un hombre moreno algo alto para su edad y tiene unos penetrantes ojos negros. En sus brazos lleva una niña de dos años de pelo rosa oscuro.- Odio estas nuevas reglas impuestas en los países de oriente.

-Cariño, es por el bien de sus habitantes, recuerda que muchas criaturas pidieron asilo en Asia.

-Supongo-, mira detrás de él-. ¿Dónde esta Dora? No me digas que se volvió a perder.

-¿Quién es Dora?- preguntan los gemelos, justo en ese instante asoman las orejas de lobo entre su cabello, una la tienen inclinada hacia un lado y la otra bien erguida.

Esa es una particularidad extraña que tienen los cachorros del clan, muestran rasgos de lobo muy a menudo.

-Es la prima de mi padre, vino con nosotros para distraerse de los estudios, quiere entrar en la academia de aurores el próximo año-, contesta Orión, mostrando ligeramente sus propias orejas negras aunque las suyas son más altas y menos picudas.

-¡Orión lo lograste!- Hati brinca alegre al ver la apariencia de su primo.

Los Black son una de las pocas familias que mantienen el gen de los Grim en su sangre, aunque es muy raro que se demuestre su existencia desde hace varios siglos, usualmente se le asocia con la muerte; pero aprender a usar esa magia se perdió hace mucho tiempo atrás, convertirse en un verdadero nigromante es más difícil de lo que los actuales magos de la muerte, ellos sólo conocen un diez por ciento de esa magia o eso se dice entre las antiguas familias.

-Si-, sonríe-, papá me ayudo a transformarme.

-¿Orión por qué no vas con los gemelos a buscar a Dora? No creo que llegue aquí tan fácil-, habla Régulus.

-De acuerdo-, los tres desaparecen en el interior de la mansión.

Erika mira a la casa con aire ausente, inconcientemente aprieta con fuerza el relicario en su bolsillo.

-¿Quieres hablar, Erika? Te ves muy tensa.

Ella suspira.

-Sólo pensaba en nuestra situación, en el peligro que corren nuestro niños.

-Tan bien lo sientes, ¿eh?- el moreno cierra los ojos-. El mundo esta cambiando y no para mejor, el mundo como lo conocemos se caerá a pedazos.

-¿Y la profecía qué contó la adivina? Esa de los niños que nacen cuando la oscuridad caiga. Hati y Loki nacieron cuando el Señor Tenebroso murió, tal ves la predicción tiene que ver con ellos.

Los tres quedan en completo silencio, dejando los pensamientos volar.

-Ciertamente lo que cuenta puede referirse a ellos, pero las profecías no deben ser tomadas a la ligera tampoco-, Erika los mira-, no se si lo sienten pero ellos tienen un núcleo mágico distinto, ancestral. Recuerdo que cuando nacieron, los dos se levantaron en sus patas y aullaron de inmediato, cuando los cachorros tardan más de dos semanas en aprenderlo, aquel canto me erizo el pelaje por un rato.

-Son algo diferente, ciertamente, con un buen aprendizaje podrán a llegar a ser muy poderosos. Al igual que su padre-, quedan en un profundo silencio, mirando hacia la casa.

La niña en los brazos de Régulus lo rompe.

-¡Jugar, jugar!- ella señala a un niño de su edad que estaba junto a Niord.

-Esta bien, ya te bajo-, deja en el suelo a su hija-. Ve a jugar con Njöror.

La niña sale corriendo tirando al piso al niño, no tardan en empezar a pelearse entre ellos como juego.

-¿Saben? No creo que el amo este muerto-, los otros dos se le quedan mirando con sorpresa mientras ella saca el relicario de su bolsillo, había tomado la decisión de buscarlo aunque no creía que lo fuera a perdonar-. Hace unos años el me confió un secreto, su deseo por buscar la inmortalidad.

-o-

La calle principal esta repleta de gente, usando pesados kimonos perfectos para el invierno, una gruesa capa de nieve cubre todo el suelo de la avenida. Varias decoraciones decoran las tiendas y restaurantes, diversas criaturas atienden los puestos gritando su producto; sobre los demás se escucha la voz de un centauro gritando un nuevo lote de libros, dirige una librería en el centro de todo.

Los gemelos y Orión recorren el distrito. El moreno va usando un nuevo kimono de niño aunque tiene grandes dificultades para caminar con él, tampoco es de ayuda el calzado.

-¿Cómo caminan con estas cosas?

-Te acostumbras- dicen los dos a la vez-, no es tan difícil después de un buen tiempo.

-Son incomodas-, bufa caminando más a la par de los hermanos.

Mira con mucho interés las tiendas, casi saboreando las bolas de pulpo que hay en uno de los restaurantes, siempre le ha interesado la cultura de esa ciudad y ahora tiene el tiempo justo para vivirla.

-¿Y cómo es esa chica?- pregunta Hati, sacando a su primo de sus pensamientos.

-Pues es un poco torpe-, se ríe-, pero bastante divertida. Es metamorphomaga como mi hermana Afrodita, tiene un particular gusto por cambiar su cabello a un rosa chicle.

-Al menos la veremos resaltar más que los demás-, habla Loki-, aparte de la ropa claro.

-Saben a mi padre últimamente lo visita mucho el señor Malfoy, hablan algo de una reunión en navidad y reunir a todos.

-¿Todos, quienes son todos?

-Ni idea, pero insistió mucho en que no viniéramos, tambien pregunto por vuestra madre y tío.

-¿Crees qué estén buscándolo?, ¿al señor Tenebroso?

Los tres no son tan inocentes en ese sentido, sabían que sus padres alguna vez fueron o siguen siendo parte de los Mortífagos, aunque este desapareció hace cinco años. Hati y Loki más de una ves vieron la marca tenebrosa en los brazos de sus familiares, no le tienen ningún miedo sólo un curioso interés, habían leído mucho de él aunque en la mayoría sobre su caída; nunca han encontrado alguno que hable de sus logros, de sus ambiciones o de sus metas. Sólo han visto libros escritos por el lado ganador, no por quienes perdieron. Es algo bastante injusto a su parecer.

-No lo sé, pero parece que van enserio.

-¿No será ella, la prima de tu padre?- ella señala hacía el centro de la calle, donde una joven de cabello rosado chillón, vestida con una tunica del mismo color un poco más pálido, esta parada siendo ignorada por la mayoría de los habitantes-. Parece como un animal fuera de su elemento-, se ríe-, mira a todos lados desorientada.

-¿Qué esperabas? No sabe japonés o si quiera noruego antiguo como ustedes-, Orión le saca la lengua antes de correr hacia la chica-. ¡Ey, Tonks, por aquí!

La joven de inmediato lo mira con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-¡Orión, al fin alguien viene a mi rescate!- abraza al niño cuando este llega hasta ella.

-Tonks, me estas avergonzando ante mis amigos- gruñe incomodo el pequeño.

La muchacha se ríe antes de dejarlo en el suelo, observa a los otros jóvenes y a las curiosas orejas de lobo que salen de su cabello, nunca ha visto esa particular habilidad en una persona.

-¡Si que se ven lindos!- habla con una voz chillona mientras juega con las orejas de los gemelos, tirando de las puntas como para comprobar que son reales y no un juguete-. ¿Son reales?

-¡Si, te importa dejar de tirar de ellas!- grita Hati sacudiendo la cabeza-, lo que estas haciendo duele.- gruñe mientras muestra los dientes.

-Lo siento, es que nunca vi esas orejas, ¿qué hechizo usaron en ustedes?

-Tonks, sabes que es un hechizo-, habla Orión de nuevo mostrando sus propias orejas-, sólo ellos son otro tipo de canido, son lobeznos.

-No nos confundas-, le saca la lengua Loki-, vamos te llevaremos a la casa.

Los tres niños guían a la joven por la ciudad, siempre vigilando que la sigan y no se vuelva a perder.

-Tienen una ciudad bonita, ¿cómo se llaman por cierto?

-Loki y Hati-, pronuncia los dos al mismo tiempo con una sonrisa de complicidad, sin dejar oportunidad de saber quien se quien.

-Les encanta hacer eso, confundir a la gente con su apariencia-, bufa el moreno un poco riendo-, él es Loki y ella Hati-, señala a cada uno-, deberían ser más individuales.

-Lo somos-, siguen hablando al mismo tiempo-, solo encontramos divertido que les sea difícil reconocernos, nos arruinaste todo, Orión.

Antes de que el moreno pueda reaccionar, dos cachorros de lobo plateados le saltan encima, sujetando entre sus dientes los brazos mientras él se debate para que lo suelten. Lo único en el suelo, que muestra donde alguna vez estaban los gemelos, son los kimonos. Tonks mira con asombro como el hijo de su primo lucha contra los canidos, había escuchado sobre las transformaciones de cuerpo entero, pero nunca vio que una surgiera así de rápido, su profesora de transformaciones explico que ese rama de la magia es una de las más difíciles de aprender; ella lo sabe por experiencia, aunque es metamorfomaga solo puede cambiar parte por parte, la transformación entera no la ha dominado.

Orión completamente harto empuja a sus amigos al volverse un cachorro, su pelaje negro azulado resalta sobre la nieve, es unos centímetros más alto que los gemelos y una de sus orejas todavía tiene una parte doblada. Aunque los hermanos pueden fácilmente pasar por lobos en su adolescencia, los licántropos naturales suele ser enormes,

_-Me las van a pagar-_, gruñe moviendo la cola.

_-Atrápanos si puedes-_ dicen ambos antes salir corriendo por el distrito.

Mientras los cachorros corren a toda velocidad, la gente del pueblo los ignora levantando bolsas de compras y cajas con alimentos para evitar que choquen contra ellas. Todos los habitantes están acostumbrados a esas cosas, al ser el pueblo habitado por la mayoría de niños con la habilidad de transformarse en humanos y animales, no pasaría mucho tiempo en que otros niños se unieran a la persecución.

Tonks apenas puede seguirles el paso, sujetando la ropa de los tres niños en un brazo y su equipaje en el otro, teme volver a perderse a medida que ve a las motas de color y pelo alejarse cada vez más. Suelta un grito de sorpresa cuando algo pasa entre sus piernas, al mirar bajo sus pies observa a un tipo de salamandra de fuego por debajo, pronto se ve en medio de una especie de estampida de doce animales de cualquier tipo, muchas de las que nunca ha visto, incluido un potro de bicornio. Quizas perseguían a los niños, no perdía nada con seguirlos.

Tarda cerca de veinte minutos pero llega hasta el patio de una mansión tradicional japonesa, donde la parte frontal estaba cubierta por la manada de crías que parecen enganchados en una especie de batalla amistosa. Tres hombres adultos intentan detenerlos, aunque uno sin mucho esfuerzo, reconoce a su primo entre ellos buscando a su hijo.

-¡Ya cálmense todos!- grita Einar a todo pulmón, aunque sabe que es inútil, cuando una pelea empieza es prácticamente imposible pararla, sería más fácil con la ayuda Niord, pero él apenas hace un esfuerzo.- ¡Tú eres el líder, pon más entusiasmo!

-Corrección somos los tres, no sólo yo-, bosteza el hermano mayor apoyando un codo contra una de las paredes de la casa y la mano en su cabeza-. Deja que se diviertan, pelear es importante para los jóvenes lobos-, señala a un niño lobo que ha entablado una lucha contra Hati, no estaba totalmente transformado lo que muestra su origen por mordida.

-Erika, ayúdanos-, suplica a su hermana. No sabe si es el hecho de ser una hembra Alfa o de ser madre que los niños parecen obedecerle más a ella.

-¿Por qué? Si se están divirtiendo-, sonríe con malicia.

-¡No es gracioso, va a arruinar el jardín!

-Ya voy, si que eres aburrido, Einar-, mete dos dedos en su boca y suelta un largo silbido lo bastante agudo para captar la atención de todos los niños.- ¡Termino el juego, cachorros, saben que los terrenos del palacio no son para las peleas! Esperen a los torneos-, sonríe con lastima al oír la queja general de los niños-, vayan a jugar en el parque o en las calles.

Los niños de mala gana obedecen.

-Hati, Loki y Orión ustedes se quedan- dice en tono severo, dedicando una mirada fría a los tres cachorros que se detienen a la mitad de su escape-, vengan acá los tres.

Los cachorros se acercan a ella con la cola entre las patas y encogidos.

-¿Algo que decir?- se cruza de brazos.

_-¿Lo sentimos?-_ dibujan una sonrisa canida de disculpa los tres, tirando las orejas hacía atrás.

-Les dije que fueran a buscar a alguien, no causar un pelea amistosa-, aprieta el puente de su nariz con una mano, con sus hijos es un milagro que su paciencia y tolerancia siga intacta.

-Disculpe-, habla Tonks un poco apenada-, no quiero entrometerme pero por favor no se enoje con ellos, sólo son niños y si cumplieron con su orden después de todo.

-¡Dora- grita Régulus corriendo hacia ella pero en vez de abrazarla, la agarra de los hombros y la sacude-. ¿Qué te dije? Qué no te separaras de nosotros!

-Si, si, lo siento Reg, deja de moverme que me mareas.

Régulus la suelta, calmando un poco su ansiedad.

-Por la reacción de Régulus, supongo que debes ser Nymphadora-, habla Einar acercándose al grupo a tiempo que levanta a Hati en brazos.

-Por favor dime Dora o Tonks, aborrezco el nombre de Nymphadora-, resopla enojada, desviando la mirada de Einar mientras sus mejillas se tiñen ligeramente de rojo y su cabello de un carmesí brillante.

-Discúlpenla, tienen esa manía de corregir a todo el mundo.

-Y tú siempre tendrás ese carácter aguafiestas.

-¡Claro qué no!

El grupo se echo a reír.

-o-

Es la noche del día antes navidad, los gemelos se encuentran en su jardín privado donde reina una selva de especies exóticas, bañada de una temperatura calida y húmeda para la supervivencia de las especies tanto vegetales como animales. Están en una zona de piso de piedra con dos escritorios de madera blanca, donde llevan la mayor parte de sus trabajos, cubiertos de pergaminos, un libro de criptozoología que les había regalado Niord y varias cajas de modelos mágicos. Los modelos son simples piezas de madera en forma de hueso para unir, nunca traen instrucciones porque están hechos para expertos en biología.

Ellos son la excepción a la regla, siempre han sentido interés por todo tipo de magia y criaturas, no importa si son mágicas o no, son niños que no discriminan a nadie porque son conciente de la situación de su familia y de otros como ellos, otros que son de origen oscuro. Aún son muy pequeños para entender la política o incluso porque la gente les teme tanto, esta bien, hay tres tipos de animales mágicos: los de luz, los neutrales y los oscuros; pero ¿por qué sólo los temen a ellos?, ¿por ser diferentes? Ellos existen por una razón, porque sin ellos el mundo se terminaría.

-Creo que ya casi lo tenemos, Hati- dice Loki, mientras delicadamente él y su hermana intentan insertar un pico en un cráneo de madera, ambas piezas abarcan por completo dos brazos como los de ellos, cualquier movimiento en falso puede encajarlas mal y romper las piezas-. Sólo un poco más.

-Más lento, Loki, hay que asegurarla bien y te recuerdo que ya tiene el pegamento.

-Ya lo sé, lo puse yo.

Con buena destreza y paciencia logran meter el pico en los agujeros precisos de la calavera, sonríen con tranquilidad, escuchan el ligero clic cuando las dos piezas encajaron como debe ser y ambos huesos se funden formando un cráneo perfecto de un ave.

-Vaya que pesa esta cosa.

-¿Qué esperabas? El águila de Haast llego a pesar hasta 15 kilogramos.

-10 los machos-, él le saca la lengua-, además se supone que estos son solo modelos, no el esqueleto.

-Pero te olvidas que siempre pedimos a nuestros tíos que les pongan un hechizo de naturalidad para que se conviertan en esqueletos reales, sino ¿cuál sería el chiste?

-Lo sé, lo sé-, se levanta del suelo mirando su nueva adquisición.

Aunque sólo tienen el cráneo, la columna y la cola insertadas tiene una impresionante forma de buen tamaño. El águila de Haast había sido uno de las aves de rapiña más grandes que han existido, sus presas favoritas eran del tamaño de un avestruz o incluso mayores, un australiano había encontrado un esqueleto en 1870 y la humanidad creía que nunca fueron vistas por el hombre; aunque por las viejas historias de nativos australianos, los gemelos no están de todo de acuerdo, incluso trabajaban en un informe sobre estas aves para llevarlo a la academia real de zoología en Kyoto y el registro de criptozoología en el Departamento de Misterios del Ministerio de Magia Japonés. Aunque dudan que sean tomados enserio.

-Creo que mejor hacemos las medidas, ¿no crees, Hati?

-Si-, se acerca a su escritorio, sacando una libreta de cuero negro con una H grabada en oro y una pluma de grifo.

Loki extrae una cinta métrica mágica de su bolsillo, acciona un botón en la pequeña caja amarilla donde esta el centímetro, se escucha por un momento una estática.

-Medir calavera.

El objeto salta de su mano, deja salir la cinta de color azul por una pequeña abertura, como una serpiente rodea el cráneo por lo ancho, teniendo especial cuidado de no moverla demasiado, aunque las uniones se han fundido todavía tiene un estado frágil que se solidificara al completar el esqueleto.

-21,5 cm de circunferencia- dice Loki cuando lee donde esta marcado.

Hati anota en el cuaderno mientras su hermanos espera la siguiente lectura. En el papel hay una lista de números, son las medidas del resto del cuerpo: del cuello a la cola mide metro y medio, es un tamaño bastante considerable considerando que los esqueletos oficiales llegan a los 11,5 cm; la cuenca del ojo 6,5 cm; vértebras 2,7 cm; huesos de la cola 9,9 cm. A diferencia de otras aves, las plumas de esta criatura están hechas de un tipo extinto de piel, el cual le permite generar una mejor resistencia contra hechizos y maldiciones.

-20,7 cm de largo y un pico de 15,9 cm.- suspira recogiendo la cinta métrica-. Esta criatura fue enorme, más de los que han registrado-, usando el hechizo de naturalidad el esqueleto toma el tamaño exacto de la figura original-, ¿me pregunto dónde lo tendrán guardado?

-En el mismo lugar que tendrán las demás seguramente.

La zona de trabajo esta ornamentada por otros modelos de tamaño real, todos armados y registrados en una libreta por ellos.

Sobre ellos y enganchado a la cúpula de cristal por nylon, esta la forma alargada de una serpiente de cuarenta y cinco metros, ocupa todo el largo del cristal, cubriendo de sombras el suelo con unas alas de quince metros: un basilisco emplumado, quizas él único esqueleto conocido, porque la sociedad mágica los considera una leyenda. A un lado de los escritorios estaba el de un Nundu apoyado en posición de ataque sobre una roca; junto a él hay una ave del terror, uno de los depredadores más temibles de Sudamérica durante las épocas antiguas, sólo se sabe de su existencia por los registros fósiles; detrás de Hati están dos esqueletos de lobos huargo, los antepasados de los canidos actuales, ambos aullando hacía el cielo de vidrio; y por último un basilisco terrestre de veinticinco metros que serpentea por el suelo de la selva.

El jardín privado estaba en su mayoría en silencio, muchas de las especies que ahí habitan tienen un sistema de hibernación aunque estaban en un ambiente similar al suyo, sólo varias especies de hadas colibrí se mantienen despiertas y sobrevolando en su mayoría sobre ellos. Las pequeñas criaturas sienten una gran curiosidad por lo que hacen.

-Ya no me sorprende verlos aquí, cada vez que desaparecen ya se donde buscar-, la voz de Erika, mientras sale de la vegetación, trae a la realidad a los hermanos.

-Konnichiwa, Okasan-, hablan los dos con una sonrisa-, no les hagas daño-, gruñen cuando la mujer intenta apartar a las furiosas hadas, que su mamá había apartado de golpe cuando entró al sector de trabajo.

-Lo siento, no fue mi intención-, se disculpa.

Las hadas que conforman el grupo observador son del tamaño de una mano de niño, tienen un cuerpo humanoide cubierto de un plumaje color esmeralda, azul, morado y rojo, es lo que las hace parecer unos colibrí, muchas veces cuando los muggles las ven creen que son sólo pájaros; lo único que no cubre de plumas es su rostro, es lo más parecido a un humano con un largo pico amarillo en lugar de nariz; se mantienen en el aire por cuatro alas de insecto en constante movimiento, las largas plumas de su cola danzan mientras se mueven.

Holyanie, la hada en jefe del clan le empieza a gritar a la mujer, aunque ella solo escucha trinos de un pájaro.

-¿Qué pasa? Ya me disculpe.

-Te esta dando un sermón sobre el respeto a la propiedad ajena y te exige una docena de chocolate como compensación-, dice Hati mientras los dos se ríen.

-¡De acuerdo, de acuerdo, pero que deje de revolotear frente mío!- habla intentando no abrir mucho la boca. El grupo de seis hadas detrás de la líder gimen con decepción al no verle los dientes, esa particular especie tiene un gusto por los incisivos blancos y bien cuidados.- No les daré mis dientes y tampoco se me van a caer.

Las siete le sacan la lengua antes de adentrarse en el follaje de un árbol.

-¿De todos las criaturas mágicas tienen que darles hogar a ellas?

-Nunca discriminamos-, vuelven a responder los dos.

-Dejemos eso de lado, ahora bajen a bañarse y a vestirse, partimos en una hora y ustedes siguen aquí con su nuevo esqueleto.

-¿Tenemos qué ir? Pero tu siempre nos has dicho que no quieres nada con los Death Eaters-, cruza los brazos Loki-, ¿para qué ir?

-Porque necesitamos tener contactos con el mundo mágico en caso de ser necesario, la dinastía Azgard necesita ganar su importancia de nuevo ante el mundo humano. La oscuridad necesita estar unida en tiempos difíciles.

-¿No iremos a someternos a esa familia de rubios?- gruñen los dos mientras la mujer los empuja hacia las escaleras que van al cuarto de los gemelos, esta junto a la puerta del invernadero.

-¡Claro que no! Los humanos nunca llegarán a nuestra altura, menos una familia como esa.

Suben hasta el tercer piso y entran en la primera puerta a la derecha, correspondiente al de Loki, ambos cuartos se conectan por el closet donde guardan la ropa ambos.

La habitación del niño es de color azul con una alfombra café, usaba un futón con sabanas esmeraldas y dos almohadas porque el colchón es del tamaño reina, varios libreros cubren algunas paredes llenas de libros y juguetes. Hay algunas miniaturas: un campo de Quidditch con cuatro equipos distintos a la esperando ser usados sobre a la mesita de noche, junto con varios tomos de Manga o comic japonés; sobre el escritorio donde hay utensilios de escritura, están diecisiete tipos de dragón de juguete y varios tipos de caballeros medievales, incluidos samuráis; un ajedrez mágico en el piso cuyas piezas están regadas por el suelo junto con otras figuritas de acción.

-Loki te he dicho que organices tu cuarto-, dice Erika saliendo del cuarto de ropa con dos vestimentas para ellos.

-Pero si esta ordenado-, el niño mira con aberración la ropa que su mamá trae.

Para él: un túnica de gala color negro con bordes plateados. El saco es liso de un material muy fino, tiene en su lado derecho el escudo de la familia Azgard- un lobo plateado con ojos sangrientos, lo rodean unas llamas de oro que forman un circulo ornamental alrededor del animal, este aúlla hacia arriba a una estrella que simboliza a Polarix, la estrella del norte-; debajo viene una camisa blanca sin corbata, un pantalón ébano y zapatos de escamas de dragón.

-No usare eso.

-Te lo pones, cachorro, es una fiesta formal.

-¿Por qué no puedo usar un kimono?

-Porque no queremos atraer a la gente equivocada a nuestra casa, bastante arriesgamos con saber quienes somos.

Se acerca a Hati para entregarle su vestido. Una pieza elegante de color esmeralda, el escudo sirve de broche sobre uno de las tiras en los hombros, sus bordes tienen un diseño de serpientes plateadas con unas alas cristalinas; se puede cubrir con una túnica para el frío y botas en conjunto del mismo color que las víboras.

Cuando estuvieron listos y bañados, Erika prepara el cabello de su hija, pidiendo que lo deje crecer por al menos una vez, ambos niños pueden transformar su cuerpo al igual que cuando se vuelven lobos. Se lo recoge en un moño blanco, dejando la parte colgando hecha en rizos definidos ahora de un color plateado bastante claro, casi llegando al blanco.

-Okasan-, mira a su madre desde el espejo del baño al estar sentada frente a este-, ¿por qué deseas ir a la fiesta? Quieren buscar al Señor Tenebroso ¿no?-, su madre se congela ante el comentario-. ¿Estas segura? Habías dicho que nuestro padre esta relacionado con Voldemort.

Erika no sabe que responder, hace tiempo que ha tratado de evitar hablar con sus niños sobre Marvolo.

-Se que es un riesgo pero es necesario que vuelva, él habrá sido un loco por un tiempo, pero tenía buenas ideas y no creo que haya muerto todavía-, termina por poner un adorno de una flor verde brillante en el moño-. No dejare que les pase nada, cariño, son mis cachorros daría mi vida por ustedes. Recuerden que tambien tienen muchas criaturas para velar por ustedes.

Hati sonríe con tranquilidad antes de pararse y abrazarla.

-¿Nunca nos vas a dejar no importa lo qué pase?

-Claro que no, cariño, eso sería imperdonable.

Salen al cuarto donde espera Loki bien arreglado y volando sobre él a Ynla, una de las hadas colibrí más jóvenes. Cuando vio a Hati se lanza en picada hacia ella, comenzado a zumbar en círculos a su alrededor, se detiene frente a la niña y empieza a trinar rápidamente, dando lo equivalente a pequeños saltos de emoción.

-¿Pero qué le pasa?- pregunta Erika algo molesta por el extraño entusiasmo de la criatura.

-Quiere venir con nosotros, nunca ha conocido el mundo exterior ya que nació en el jardín-, contesta el niño.

-¿Puede ir, mamá? No causará problemas, lo prometo.

-De acuerdo-, suspira resignada, como no aceptara la criatura no la dejara en paz el resto del Yule-, pero que se esconda así puedo aplicar un hechizo de calidez.

Como respuesta Ynla se posa en la flor del cabello, escondiéndose entre sus pétalos coloridos, no es fácil ubicarla sino sabes lo que buscas. Erika agita su varita, golpeando con cuidado la cabeza de su hija para producir el hechizo y después lo repite en Loki.

-Listo, bajemos que ya nos esperan.

Descienden a la planta baja donde espera el resto de su familia.

Einar y Niord visten una túnica nórdica para simbolizar el titulo de patriarcas del clan, van bien con el vestido de Erika; Régulus viste un traje gris pálido y Axelia una tunica violeta de estilo griego; Valeska va de dorada, carga a Njöror en brazos que usa un traje gris oscuro; Afrodita vestida de azul esta en brazos de Tonks quien va de amarillo y negro.

La joven parece la única fuera de lugar. Einar le había invitado personalmente como su acompañante, aunque no es del lado siniestro, parece estar más dispuesta a comprender el predicamento que viven las criaturas mágicas; y, quizas con algo de suerte, la convencerá en unirse a ellos. Los gemelos han sido los únicos en percatarse las miradas furtivas que le dedica Tonks a su tío, algo hay dentro de ella que esconde, y están dispuesto a averiguarlo.

-Me siento como un pingüino-, se queja Orión que usa un traje similar a Loki, pero no de un negro tan brillante.

-Entonces te sientes como en casa-, bromea Hati con una sonrisa maliciosa, a veces puede ser peor que su padrino Einar cuando se refiere a molestar a los demás.

-Lo dice quien parece un matorral con patas-, responde mordaz el moreno al tiempo que esquiva una colleja de su amiga, pero no lo suficiente para evitar un rodillazo en el estomago-. ¡Malditos instintos de lobo!

Hati sonríe más ampliamente, mostrando una hilera de dientes afilados.

-Orión Pollux Black, ¿qué te he dicho de cuidar ese lenguaje?- reprende Axelia mientras arregla el cabello de su hijo-, y deja esos movimientos bruscos, mira como te has puesto.

-¡Madre deja mi pelo, estoy bien!- apartando las manos de la mujer.

-¿Ya han terminado? Tenemos que irnos a la fiesta ahora-, Erika mira su reloj de bolsillo antes de volver a guardarlo-. Hati, Loki conmigo.-Extiende ambas manos hacía ellos para que las cojan.

Los gemelos gruñen con desesperación, esa señal sólo significa una cosa, que van a hacer una Aparición conjunta, algo que ninguno de los dos aprecia demasiado.

-¿No podemos ir en la red Flu?- los dos miran a su madre.

-Afrodita y Njöror son demasiado pequeños para viajar solos por las chimeneas. Además es más fácil que no rastreen nuestro hogar.

Los niños cogen ambas manos antes de desaparecer con un casi inaudible crac. Vuelven a aparecer en medio de la campiña inglesa, se tienen que agarrar el estomago para no vomitar, si descubren otra manera de viajar mejor, que sentir como son succionados por un tubo muy estrecho, definitivamente escogerán la otra no importa los riesgos. Tras recuperarse, Hati coge en sus manos a Ynla, la pobre criatura tiembla a causa del extraño paseo, aunque parece contradictoria cuando la pequeña empieza a reírse y asegurando a la niña que esta bien.

Los gemelos más tranquilos observan sus alrededores.

Están dentro de un extenso jardín bien cuidado de varias hectáreas, los setos de formas muy variables acompañan el camino de piedra, detrás de ellos esta una puerta ornamental que limita la propiedad con el exterior. Captaron por el rabilo del ojo un par de pavo reales blancos paseando por los jardines.

-¿No es un poco exagerado un patio tan extenso?- Hati capta algunas zonas llenas de una vegetación frondosa y otras partes arregladas para visitas o paseos, es más que obvio para ella que aquel patio aun no esta terminado.

-Si quieres ver algo exagerado, mira al final del camino de piedra- dice Loki, sus ojos se abren en toda su totalidad y las cejas llegan hasta el nacimiento del cabello.

-¡Por Odin, padre de todos nosotros!- exclama al imitar a su hermano viendo en la misma dirección.

Un enorme edificio, similar a un castillo, se levanta con orgullo en medio de todo el territorio, estructurada con el mejor mármol que existe; seis torres iguales con sus agujas altas rodean la mansión formando un hexágono preciso; el techo contiene al menos una gárgola por cada esquina, pero no son grotescas ni atemorizantes como es habitual, su forma serpentina solo detona elegancia con un encanto bizarro y antinatural en los animales.

-Esa es la representación más vergonzosa que puede recibir una serpiente-, gruñe indignada, las víboras son una especie orgullosa y antigua que representa tanto inteligencia como astucia.

-Tú lo has dicho, hermana-, Loki hace una mueca de total desprecio, llegó a contar treinta y ocho ventanas y sólo es lo que ve al frente-, probablemente tenga al menos unas cien habitaciones.

-Ciento veinte-, habla Orión con una sonrisa de lado, nunca se va a cansar de sus primos y sus actitudes mordaces contra las familia oscuras de la alta sociedad.

Los hermanos lo miran con una expresión de asombro dibujada en su rostro.

-¿Qué tienen en todas esas habitaciones?

-Ni idea, solo conozco el cuarto de Draco, el de juegos de mi primo donde tambien recibimos clases con tutores, el comedor y la cocina-; cruza los brazos molesto-, el señor Malfoy no nos dejaba salir de esa zona, ni siquiera a la biblioteca.

Los gemelos sonríen con picardía, tal vez no es una total perdida de tiempo ir a esa fiesta. Orión al ver esa expresión en ellos provoca un escalofrío siniestro recorriendo toda su espalda, esa sonrisa no significa nada bueno, casi siente lastima por la pobre victima que va a sufrir cualquier idea que sus amigos maquinan.

-¡Cachorros, no se queden ahí parados!- grita Valeska ya a medio camino de la mansión.

El grupo termina de recorrer los últimos metros del camino, atraviesan las columnas griegas que dividen al elegante pórtico del jardín hasta alcanzar la puerta principal donde espera un elfo domestico con el portal abierto.

La pobre criatura esta en el peor de los estados, un trozo de paño descolorido sirve de taparrabos, marcas de abusos físicos cubren la mayor parte de su cuerpo y faltaba una de sus orejas.

-Dody da la bienvenida a los señores- dice la elfa haciendo una reverencia. Ynla, que ha vuelto al adorno del cabello, chilla horrorizada por el aspecto del ser-. ¿A quién debe anunciar, Dody?

-La familia Black: Lord Régulus Castor Black, Lady Axelia Circe Onisse, Orión Pollux Black y Afrodita Helena Black-, contesta Régulus acomodando un poco su traje y poniendo a Orión cerca de él.

Einar y él habían planeado que ellos entrarán primero para que sean recibidos correctamente, cuando entrarán los Asgard captarían la atención de inmediato, ya que no esperaban verlos en la fiesta después de varios intentos fallidos de invitarlos.

-Dody regresará por los demás-, hace una reverencia y guía al primer grupo hacía el salón de fiestas.

-Aquí sobra la modestia-, dice Hati con ironía al observar el vestíbulo.

El color hueso cubre cada centímetro del pasaje, haciendo resaltar una barra de oro que recorre las paredes sin dejar ningún espacio entre esta y el suelo; frente a ellos se alza una majestuosa escalera amplia, los pisos superiores se mantienen ensombrecidos por la oscuridad. El muro más cercano a la puerta tiene una pintura, que cubre a todo lo alto, es un retrato familiar de tres personas rubias.

-Dudo que eso cubra todo sus egos-, Loki sonríe burlón.

-No-, habla Tonks acercándose a ellos-, por lo que me dijo mi madre, mi tía Narcisa es exageradamente vanidosa, según madre en la mansión Black, Narcisa tenía un cuarto para todas sus túnicas, maquillaje, adornos para el cabello y joyas.

-No lo dirás enserio- dice Erika mirando a Tonks-, ¿todo un cuarto?- al recibir una afirmación en su rostro se dibuja una mueca de completo disgusto-. Es de esperar, conociendo como son las hermanas Black,

-¡Ey, mi madre no es como ellas!

Un ligero crac termina con la conversación cuando aparece Dody de nuevo.

-Dody regreso para recoger a los otros invitados. ¿A quien debe anunciar Dody?

-Dinastía Asgard- dice Einar, ignorando el sobresalto y la palidez de la elfa, no es extraño que las criaturas mágicas conozcan el apellido.

-Lord Niord Niels Asgard, gran alfa del clan Asgard y primer patriarca de la noble y ancestral casa de Asgard-, recita Niord limitando sus títulos para no sobrecargar a la elfa.

-Lord Einar Bálder Asgard, gran beta del clan Asgard y segundo patriarca de la noble y ancestral casa de Asgard -, continua su hermano, él no lleva el título de alfa porque esas posiciones suelen tenerlas una pareja de licántropos; pero al ser Valeska una Fey no puede tener ese título.

-Lady Erika Astrid Asgard, gran alfa del clan Asgard y primera matriarca de la noble y ancestral casa de Asgard-, habla Erika mirando a los gemelos para que siguieran su ejemplo.

Los dos suspiran sin otro remedio.

-Sire Loki Fenrir Asgard, sire de Fenrir Asgard, vástago de la primera matriarca y heredero por sangre en primera línea de la noble y ancestral casa de Asgard

-Sire Hati Fenris Asgard, sire de Fenrir Asgard, vástaga de la primera matriarca y heredera por sangre en primera línea de la noble y ancestral casa de Asgard.

-Lady Valeska Helmi Lafaney, esposa por elección de Niord Niels Asgard, princesa de el clan Lafaney y matriarca de la noble y ancestral casa de Lafaney-, recita la mujer de cabello rosa oscuro. Coge en brazos a Njöror de las manos de Tonks-. Sire Njöror Rurik Asgard Lafaney, vástago del primer patriarca y lady Lafaney, heredero por sangre en segunda línea de la noble y ancestral casa de Asgard.

-Nymphadora Elsa Tonks Black.

La elfa hace múltiples reverencias con cada nombre, rozaba tantas veces el piso que su nariz tiene una marca roja, sentía un gran honor estar ante una de las familias de criaturas más milenarias que han existido. Guía al grupo por un pasillo largo y bien iluminado, comienzan a oírse las voces de los invitados y la música clásica al final del pasadizo. Ella empuja las enormes puertas doradas que esta al final, abriendo las de par en par y revelando un salón de fiestas.

-Es mi placer anunciar a la noble y ancestral dinastía Asgard.

Hati ignora las presentaciones innumerables de su familia para mirar a su alrededor. Casi empieza a reírse a carcajadas cuando ve las caras estupefactas de los invitados, claramente no esperaban recibirlos y eso no tiene precio, hay una gran variedad de personas, aunque para su decepción solo humanos, no va a ser nada divertido su estancia aquí.

-Espero que encontremos a alguien con quien tener una conversación inteligente-, habla Loki al leer sus pensamientos.

-Siempre nos queda el plan B y Orión.

Ambos se acercan más a su madre cuando ven al trío de rubios, que suponen que deben ser los Malfoy, pueden sentirse a salvo estando junto a su manada. Miran con extraña curiosidad a la otra familia cuando se detienen frente a ellos, son: un hombre bastante alto con el cabello de un amarillo blancuzco que llega hasta los hombros, su expresión de superioridad intenta sobreponerse al shock de su llegada; una mujer de cabello negro con una línea plateada, frunce la nariz, aunque intenta disimular, como si un apestoso olor esta siempre cerca de ella; y por último un niño de su edad con el pelo rubio platinado perfectamente peinado hacía atrás, la expresión de total arrogancia y superioridad dibujada en su rostro empieza a fastidiar a los hermanos, a tal punto que se la quieren borrar a golpes. Odian a ese tipo de gente, sólo porque su sangre es puramente humana se creen superiores, son detestables y una total basura.

-Bienvenidos, Lords y Lady Asgard, Lady Lafaney y Señorita Tonks- dice Lucius con una viciosa sonrisa de codicia, aunque parece desfigurada por la mueca de asco que le dedica a la joven.

-Le agradecería que respetara a mi acompañante, Lord Malfoy-, gruñe con fuerza Einar, mostrando los dientes ligeramente.

-Einar Lupin, quien diría que buscarías refugio con esta dinastía-, se notaba un odio extremo en su voz, claramente no le agradaba para nada la idea de recibir a los traidores.

-Lord Malfoy-, Niord habla con voz profunda captando la atención de todos-, soy bastante conciente de lo que Einar y Erika hicieron contra su "organización"-, mira sin disimulo el brazo izquierdo de varios invitados donde se ve la pálida marca tenebrosa-; pero al que esta desafiando con una mirada de desprecio son mis hermanos menores, somos trillizos para que lo sepa- se acerca a él hasta quedar a pocos centímetros de su cara-. Así que si yo fuera usted cuidaría mis palabras o quiere que le recuerde quien tiene más antigüedad familiar.

-Perdóneme, Lord Asgard-, sonríe con nerviosismo y pálido-, solo quería aclarar algunas cosas no sabía que son sus hermanos. Permítame empezar de nuevo entonces.

Los gemelos prestan muy poca atención después de la presentación de los Malfoy, no tardan en ubicar a Orión con sus padres mientras se presentan a los demás, aunque no pueden acercarse de momento. Ellos siguen a su madre y tíos, repitiendo el saludo formal entre los presentes, su mente divaga observando muy poco a los otros, sólo a aquellos que tienen la marca tenebrosa.

-Lily-, Severus Snape coge de la mano a Erika, ignorando los repentinos gruñidos profundos de los gemelos quienes de inmediato le quitan el agarre.

-Severus-, responde ella mirándola con calma-, me da gusto verte de nuevo y no me digas Lily, ese miserable nombre corriente, me llamo Erika Asgard.

-¿Qué te ocurrió? Tu no eres así.

-Ay, por favor Sev, nunca me conociste de verdad. Todo fue un plan de mi padre para conocer el mundo exterior-, sonríe-, bueno quizas si un poco.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste que eras uno de los Assassin?

-Todos tenemos secretos, podemos iniciar de nuevo si quieres, pero no esperes a que todo sea rápido-, acaricia el cabello de sus cachorros-. Tengo mis razones para ser precavida.

El moreno se da cuenta entonces de los gemelos, encontrando curioso el cabello platino blanquecino y los fieros ojos escarlata, algo en esos orbes le parece familiar; pero una punzada en la cabeza impide encontrar una conexión.

-Son mis hijos: Loki y Hati.

**Comenten por favor, espero que les este gustando esta nueva versión.**

_**Okasan: Madre**_

_**Konishiwa: hola/buenos días**_


	3. Cartas de Durmstrang

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter pertenece a J.K Rowling, solo unos pocos personajes y la historia me pertenecen.**

**Espero que esten disfrutando la nueva versión, no olviden comentar, siempre respondo.**

III

Cartas de Durmstrang

Loki, Hati y Orión siguen a Draco por uno de los pasillos del segundo piso, habían sido obligados a ir con los demás niños para que los adultos puedan conversar, algo que los gemelos consideran ofensivo.

Pronto atraviesan las dobles puertas de ébano, entrando a una amplia habitación de techo alto con una exquisita decoración navideña y una chimenea encendida permitiendo llenar de un calor agradable la sala. Parece poco formal por los estantes llenos de diferentes juguetes, escobas sobre perchas y varios afiches de jugadores de Quidditch en todas las paredes; sólo había un pequeño librero en la esquina más alejada de la puerta. Frente a la chimenea hay un conjunto de muebles ocupados por varios niños de la misma edad.

-Ahí estas Draco- dice un niño de piel oscura y ligeramente más alto que el joven rubio, se detiene a medio camino de acercarse a él cuando vio a los tres niños detrás de él-. Ya veo porque tardaste tanto. Hola Orión, ¿quiénes son tus amigos?

-Mis primos, Sire Loki y Sire Hati Asgard-, contesta el moreno. Aunque no son primos de sangre y solo están relacionados porque los padres de Orión son los padrinos de loki, eso no impide que sean familia.

-¿Asgard?- pregunta una niña de cabello negro, cortado con un estilo que a los gemelos le parece a la versión de hongo pero femenino, lleva un vestido blanco. Los miro críticamente con una sonrisa repulsiva-. Al fin llegan los mestizos, no puedo creer que tu padre los invitara.

No pudo continuar porque Hati le pego en el estomago. Es bien conocido que la familia Asgard tenía más licántropos que otras familias en toda la historia, muchas dinastías los consideraban una casa contaminada o peor una escoria. Los ojos de la niña brillan con furia.

-No vuelvas a decir eso, mocosa.

-Cuida esa lengua, señorita…- habla Loki.

-Pansy Parkinson.

-Parkinson, al menos que desees que te la arranque-, dibujo una sonrisa siniestra mostrando los dientes.

Poco después del incidente, Loki y Hati se quedaron en un rincón fulminando al otro grupo. Orión les había presentado a todos, aunque ninguno parece desear acercarse. Habían alrededor de doce niños, sin incluirlos ni a su primo: Pansy Parkinson; Tracy Moon, una niña de pelo castaño y algo pequeña; Rose Rosier, una niña de piel clara y cabello chocolate, siempre con una mirada de desden; Daphne y Astoria Greengass, dos hermanas rubias que se llevan dos años; Milicent Bullstrode, una niña robusta de piel un poco oscura; Belle Lestrange, una joven de cabello negro enrulado y ojos violetas; Blaise Zabini, un niño de piel oscura con un corte militar en su cabello; Crabbe y Goyle, un par de gorilas con medio cerebro; Draco Malfoy; Theodore Nott, un moreno algo alto para su edad.

-¿Se quedarán ahí toda la noche?- dice Orión acercándose al sofá de dos plazas que ocupaban.

-¿Qué esperabas?- empieza Hati.

-No hay ningún libro interesante-, continua Loki.

-Que podamos leer-, terminan ambos.

-Podrían convivir-, bufa Orión, un poco hastiado de la bizarra manera de hablar de los gemelos -, no todos son como Malfoy y Parkinson.

-Pues no dieron una muy buena impresión-, Hati coge una varita de licorice de una bandeja en la mesita de café y de inmediato se la ofrece a Ynla, quien observaba desde su hombro con desden al grupo de niños en el lado opuesto.

-¿Quieres jugar _Tácticas de Quidditch?-,_ Loki saca una bolsa de mano de su túnica, esta hecha de cuero de un lagarto americano y tiene un hechizo sin fondo para poder guardar lo que sea sin limitaciones, mete la mano para sacar una caja rectangular de color verde esmeralda.

-¡A no! Con ustedes dos es prácticamente imposible ganar, por más que me hayan enseñado usar ese juego infernal, no se como pueden procesar todas esas jugadas y aplicarlas-, gruñe exasperado.

Le gusta mucho jugar _Tácticas de Quidditch _pero jugar con los gemelos es como entregarse al infierno, sus primos lo llevan usando desde que tenían tres años. Es un juego hecho por magos japoneses que consiste en imitar una simulación perfecta de un partido de Quidditch, los personajes holográficos (o simulaciones de vida) vuelan alrededor del campo junto a todas las pelotas del juego; el objetivo principal es ganar al adversario, pero en vez de manejar a los jugadores, debes crear estrategias e introducirlas a través de un tablero, solo son unos segundos antes de que los jugadores actúen según sus ordenes. Se trata nada más de velocidad mental y una capacidad estratégica que se va desarrollando a medida que sigan jugando.

-Si eres aburrido, Orión-, el joven deja la caja en la mesa después de sacar el tablero, sacude el cuadrado de cartón y poco después aparece una replica exacta de un campo de Quidditch.

Cada uno escoge a sus jugadores de todo el mundo, eligiendo cada uno un color especifico y un escudo que cada uno ha inventado.

Los gritos falsos que hace el público no tarda mucho en llamar la atención de los demás niños, alguno incluso veían el extraño juego con un enorme interés, pero ninguno parece querer acercarse a preguntar a los tres primos. Theodore rompe la barrera con decisión, llegando junto a Orión y comenzó a preguntar por el juego, algunas veces tambien sobre Ynla, quien devora con placer la varita de licorice aunque no deja de mirar constantemente la boca del moreno. No tardaron en llegar Belle y Rose tambien, uniéndose a la serie de preguntas,

Los hermanos descubrieron en poco tiempo descubrieron que el grupo no es como los demás niños, son inteligentes y curiosos, pronto se encontraron en un debate acalorado sobre libros y hechizos, incluso sobre algunas cosas de las diferentes familias; pero los gemelos se mantienen cerrados en su mayoría con ese tema.

Loki observa el otro grupo de niños, no le sorprende nada escuchar a Draco enseñando una de sus nuevas escobas de carrera, mientras otros hablaban sobre el ultimo partido de Quidditch entre los _Murciélagos de Ballycastle_ y las _Urracas de Montrose_. Las chicas estaban en una esquina conversando sobre el ultimo artículo de moda de la revista _Corazón de Bruja, _algo que produce una mueca de asco total en Loki, ya ha tenido la mala fortuna de mirar dicha revista, solo hablaba de chismes y moda para la gente mágica.

-¿Ya tienen pensado a qué instituto irán, Loki, Hati?- pregunta Theodore ahora ocupando el puesto de Hati, después de que ella venciera a su hermano en media hora.

-A Durmstrang-, responde la joven, cogiendo un ratón de azúcar. Su madre no deseaba enviarlos a Hogwarts donde serían observados continuamente por el líder de la luz: Albus Dumbledore. El anciano esta bien conciente de lo que su apellido significa y su siniestro origen, aunque dudan que puedan rastrear todo su árbol genealógico. Tambien existía la academia japonesa, pero los dos insistieron en ir a Durmstrang, querían tener un inicio fresco-. Es la segunda mejor escuela de toda Asia, además no discrimina en los tipos de magia que enseñan.

-Belle, Rose y yo tambien iremos-, sonríe emocionado Orión.

-Yo no tengo idea-, suspira Theodore al ingresar una nueva táctica y apoya un codo en el brazo del sofá mientras la mano sostiene la cabeza-, seguramente a Hogwarts, mi padre no se interesa mucho por mi educación, mientras no sea una deshonra para la familia. Me enviará a la escuela más cercana y menos problemática para él.

-¿Y tu abuelo, Theo? Siempre hablas de tu abuelo Theodred, que siempre te ha dado lecciones privadas y se preocupa por ti-, menciona Rose-, intenta convencerlo para ir a Drumstrang, seguro que el estará de acuerdo en enviarte ahí.

Su conversación se ve interrumpida cuando Draco entra al cuarto con una bolsa de lona en mano, algo en el interior se mueve con frenesí y una incomoda voz siseante. Hati y Loki fruncen el seño con enojo, sólo un niño mimado puede tratar un animal de esa manera. Al ser licántropos de sangre pura pueden entender todas las lenguas animales, pero aprender a hablarlas debían hacerlo al estilo antiguo, estudiándolo.

-¿Qué traes ahí, Draco?- arquea una ceja Belle.

-Mi padre me las trajo, dice que en unos años me enlazare a una-, Draco voltea la bolsa sobre la alfombra entre el semicírculo que hacen los muebles.

Sobre la mullida superficie verde oscuro caen dos serpientes de dos metros y medio, especialmente furiosas, el joven rubio tiene que retroceder varios pasos para evitar el doble ataque de los reptiles. Ambas víboras son de color negro brillante con un patrón de rombos grises, sus escamas suaves y puntiagudas recorren todo el cuerpo, una tenía los ojos amarillos mientras la otra los tiene azul eléctrico; sus anillos se entrelazaban en una especie de masa, eso hace difícil saber donde empieza una y donde termina la otra.

_-Niño idiota, ¿qué ser humano le daría a su cría una serpiente?-_ sisea una, en su cabeza se veía dos pequeñas plumas rojas.

Ambas miran a su alrededor siseando, tensas y con la ira aumentando.

_-Alguien que desea una muerte rápida-_, la otra se enrolla más alrededor del otro_-, que se acerquen un solo paso los mocosos estos y les daré una probada._

Loki y Hati arquean una ceja, nunca habían visto esa especie de serpiente, por un momento pensaron que son constrictoras, pero la forma de la cabeza e incluso el penacho rojo de una de ellas los hizo cambiar de opinión. Esas plumas sólo significa que pueden ser Basiliscos, pero entonces ¿por qué ninguno de ellos ha muerto por la vista mortal?

_-Aunque nos parece divertido, escamas brillantes, no creo que sea de las mejores opciones que ataques-_, hablan en siseos los gemelos inconcientemente, sin percatarse que hablan en otra lengua y que sus compañeros se le quedan mirando con sorpresa, incluso un poco asustados.

Las dos serpientes los miran, habían sido tomadas por sorpresa, no esperaban que el dichoso niño rubio los trajera ante un hablante.

-_¡Hablan la lengua de serpientes!_- gritan antes de desenredarse y reptar hasta quedar frente a los hermanos, quienes se habían arrodillado en la alfombra_-. Pero son bastante jóvenes._

_-¡Ey, habla por ti misma!-_ exclama Loki, precavido acaricia a la serpiente sin el penacho, encontrando con sumo placer la textura suave de las escamas. Sus ojos brillan con una intensa curiosidad y deseo por saber que clase de serpientes son-._ Ambas si que son preciosas, ¿saben de que especie son?_

_-No, pero el cubil de los rubios creen que somos boas-_, sisea con voz femenina restregándose contra la mano del niño.

_-No se preocupen, podremos averiguarlo-_, sonríe Hati con picardía_-, si es que desean venir con nosotros claro, no tienen que quedarse con los Malfoy._

Ambas serpientes no dudan ni un segundo, el macho repta por el brazo de Hati y se enrolla alrededor del cuello, dejando un poco de espacio para no ahorcarla. la hembra hace lo mismo con Loki. Aunque los gemelos fruncen el seño, pueden sentir una magia inestable entre ellas, quizas no son de origen natural y no han completado su formación mágica; eso hace que se decidan aún más a llevárselas, si tienen que pelear a uñas y dientes para sacarlas lo van hacer. Es entonces que se dan cuenta de las miradas de miedo entre los niños y otras de una inmensa curiosidad.

-¡No me dijeron que hablaban Parsel!- grita Orión.

-¿Parsel?- dicen los dos, están seguros que han oído esa palabra en alguna parte o en un libro pero no pueden recordar.

-La lengua de las serpientes-, habla Theo-, sólo los descendientes de Salazar Slytherin pueden hablar con las serpientes. El último hablante conocido fue el Señor Tenebroso.

Los hermanos palidecen un poco ante la idea de Voldemort, recordando por un momento el peligro que corren de solo estar aquí. ¿Cómo pueden hablar una lengua que no han aprendido?, ¿descendían de Salazar Slytherin?, ¿eso es bueno o malo?

-¡Ey ¿quién les dio permiso para tocar a mis serpientes?!- demanda Draco acercándose a los hermanos, apretando con fuerza sus puños.

-¿Tus serpientes?- se levanta Loki, encarando al rubio con una fiera mirada, sus ojos esmeralda cambian a un rojo intenso casi simulando la tonalidad de las serpientes-. ¿Acaso eres idiota? Ni siquiera te has dado cuenta del estado en que las tienes, ¡no puedes llevarlas en una bolsa como si fueran un paquete!

-Yo las llevo como me de la gana, son mías.

Hati se levanta furiosa ahora, cogiendo a Draco por el cuello de la túnica.

-Personas como tú me repugnan, se creen superiores porque llevan la sangre pura de mago y miran a los demás como si fueran insignificantes-, los ojos de ella cambian a rojo tambien-. Me encantaría ponerte frente a una bestia y ver que tan superior eres, niño de papi.

Se escucha un golpe en todo el cuarto. Hati se encuentra mirando hacia un lado y con un ardor en la mejilla. Draco, a quien había soltado, le dio una bofetada con toda la mano abierta.

Orión palidece, golpeando una mano contra su frente.

-Ay, Drake, no debiste hacer eso-, el moreno retrocede varios pasos de la zona de muebles, las cosas se van a poner feas y quiere estar lo más lejos posible de aquella escena; ignora incluso las miradas del otro grupo cuando se esconde detrás del librero.

-¿De qué tontería hablas, Orión?- demanda el rubio, pero antes de poder seguir hablando, Ynla se lanza en picada dentro de su boca, aforrándose a su boca con unas garras afiladas.

Draco intenta gritar y coger a la hada, pero la criatura no deja si quiera que la toque. Su boca empezó a brotar sangre por los lados, mientras él intentaba retener las lagrimas de dolor. Los minutos le parecen eternos cuando al fin la criatura sale y él debe toser para no ahogarse con su propia sangre, mira con palidez a Ynla quien lleva en sus pequeñas manos tres dientes, se los había arrancado sin ninguna delicadeza.

El ambiente de la habitación se enfría de modo radical, incluso llegando a congelar las paredes y que el fuego se apague. Los niños se sienten de improviso sometidos por una furiosa aura asesina con un deseo por la sangre, aquella fuerza los obliga a caer al suelo, jadeando por aire, sólo Theodore es capaz de ver el origen de aquella fuerza opresora y palidece por completo.

Todo viene de Loki y Hati, cuyo poder fluye en el aire como una tormenta eléctrica, esparciéndose por todo la mansión. Los ojos brillan aún más, incluso parecen ser la única fuente de luz en el cuarto, el rostro esta contraído en una grotesca mueca de furia, ya no tienen rasgos humanos más parecen una mezcla entre una bestia y otra cosa.

-Como te atreves a tocar a mi hermana, mocoso-, la voz amplificada de Loki retumba en toda las habitaciones de la planta baja. Antes de que Draco pueda decir algo, él lo estampa contra la pared haciendo crujir la superficie-. ¡Ni siquiera eres digno de estar presente!

-¡Suéltame!

Loki vuelve a azotarlo contra la pared varias veces, ignorando la lucha del rubio por soltarse.

Orión a duras penas logra arrastrarse fuera de la habitación, dejando escapar una furiosa ráfaga mágica que azota su poder contra todo lo que encuentra, produciendo un caos total. El moreno corre escaleras abajo, huyendo de la intensa aura, apenas toca el pomo de la puerta del salón y la abre, la energía entra de inmediato mientras congela todo a su paso.

Los adultos de inmediato se encogen sorprendidos, encontrándose de pronto sumidos en la oscuridad.

-¡Tía Erika, tía Erika!- grita transformando sus ojos a los de Grim para poder ver en la oscuridad.

-¿Orión, qué ocurre?- dice ella cuando recibe a su sobrino en las piernas.

-¡Hati y Loki, han perdido el control! Draco abofeteo a Hati.

Erika palidece y gruñe, maldiciendo al crío de los Malfoy, pero pronto se torna preocupada, lo que menos quería es que los fueran a identificar, sólo una persona sabía que ella estuvo embarazada de Marvolo y, para su mala suerte, estaba ahí: Theodred Nott.

-Llévame con ellos.

Sale detrás de Orión seguida de sus hermanos y los padres de Draco, aunque por las sombras le seguía Theodred.

Cuando llegaron, la imagen ante ellos no es muy favorable, todos los niños habían logrado escapar de la habitación, manteniéndose en posición fetal afuera de la puerta; Draco ahora esta contra el suelo cubriendo su rostro con las manos, intentando evitar las peligrosas mordidas de los gemelos, medio transformados en lobos.

Erika y Einar corrieron hacia ellos, usando un poco de fuerza pueden separar a los niños furiosos del otro.

-¡Hati, Loki, tranquilos!

Los dos adultos apartan a las serpientes de ambos, tirándolas al suelo, y muerden a los jóvenes en el cuello sin hacerles demasiado daño, empezando a soltar gruñidos de advertencia. Eso habían hecho sus padres con ellos cuando el lobo tomaba el control sobre ellos.

Es un proceso lento, pero los hermanos logran regresar a la cordura y tomar el control de nuevo. Se miran, empapados de sangre y la ropa destrozada, no muy seguros de lo que ha ocurrido.

-¡Asgard, ¿qué significa esto? Mira como han puesto a mi hijo!- grita Lucius cuando él y Narcisa llegaron con Draco. El rostro del niño esta casi irreconocible.

-¡Me atacaron sin razón!- dice el rubio entre balbuceos, apenas se le entiende.

-¡Mentiroso, nos querías quitar a las serpientes!- gruñe Hati, intentando soltarse de su madre.

-¿Serpientes?- piensan Einar y Erika, mirando a las extrañas viboras en el suelo.

Una no parece muy contenta de estar llena de sangre, mientras que la otra veía a Draco, con lo que puede deducir es una expresión sádica de placer.

-¡Son mías!

-¡Claro que no!- habla Loki-, no puedes tratar a un animal como si fuera un juguete y mostrarlos a todos como trofeos. Además no están nada felices contigo.

-¡Ustedes no pueden saber eso!

_-¿Estas seguro?_- sisean los dos provocando al público presente un escalofrío y un gemido de sorpresa_-. Tú no hablas Parsel, si fueras tu el que hablara no te hubieran tratado de morder._

Erika sale de su sorpresa y le tapa de inmediato la boca a su hija. ¿Por qué ahora empezaban a hablar en parsel? En el peor lugar posible, ante la gente equivocada.

-Vámonos, creo que ya hemos terminado aquí-, se levanta del suelo y mira a Hati-, recójanlas-, sabe que es inútil impedir que se las lleven, no quería despertar la ira de nuevo.

Los gemelos recogen su serpiente correspondiente y se dirigen a la entrada principal. Escuchan las amenazas de Lucius avanzando detrás de ellos, incluso lo ven sacar la varita del bastón.

-¡No se quedara así, Asgard!

-Se lo tiene merecido, Lucius, tu hijo golpeo a mi sobrina-, habla Niord deteniéndose entre su hermana con los niños y el señor Malfoy-, el joven Draco debería disculparse con Hati.

-¡¿Estarás bromeando? Esos niños son unos ladrones y unas bestias!- retrocede ante el gruñido colectivo de la familia Asgard.

-¿Bestias?, ¿te has visto últimamente en el espejo, Lucius?- dice Erika con el mismo tono mortalmente calmado del Dark Lord, lo ha escuchado tantas veces en las reuniones que no se da cuenta cuando lo usa. Los Death Eaters presentes palidecen mirando a la mujer con nerviosismo.- Tienes a dos serpientes jóvenes en tu casa, además no dudo que sean venenosas aparte. ¿Cómo planeas controlarlas? No aprendiste nada de nuestro antiguo amo.

-Lo dice quien traiciono al Dark Lord.

-¡Cierra la boca, Malfoy!

-Caballeros, Damas, por favor no tienen que entrar en los insultos-, la voz de Theodred resuena en el pasillo.

Todos sabían que Theodred es la mano derecha de Lord Voldemort, además de ser el primer Death Eater de Marvolo, ambos habían estudiado juntos y es el hombre más cercano a él.

-Theodred- dice ella un poco pálida y retrocede para estar más cerca de sus hijos.

-Erika, querida, tiempo sin vernos-, dibuja una sonrisa en su rostro que produce un escalofrió en todos. Mira a los gemelos, quienes le clavan una mirada desafiante, reconoce el brillante color rojo de los ojos. No tiene duda alguna que esos niños son hijos de Marvolo, Loki se parece mucho a su padre mientras Hati es más femenina, pero los rasgos faciales aristocráticos vienen del hombre.- Vaya chicos tienes, con una buena cantidad de poder-, se acerca un poco ignorando los gruñidos amenazantes de la familia y los silbidos de las serpientes.

-No te acerques, Theodred-, Erika pone a sus hijos detrás de ella.

-Sólo quiero conocerlos mejor.

-Disculpe, Lord Nott-, interviene Niord-, pero tenemos que irnos-, sabiendo lo incomoda que esta su hermana.

El hombre mira al lobo con indiferencia.

-Por supuesto, Lord Asgard, seguro que podremos estar en contacto o al menos sus hijos con mi nieto.

Erika no lo duda ni un segundo y empuja a los niños fuera de la mansión, sólo quiere alejarse de ahí lo más rápido posible.

-o-

Habían pasado dos años, los Asgard se mantuvieron alerta a cualquier carta que recibieran, incluso Niord volvió a llevar a Las Noches al mundo Vacío donde se quedaron un tiempo; pero regresaron cuando no hubo un peligro mayor, después de todo ellos pueden desaparecer si quieren.

Hati esta en su cuarto, sentada en el suelo meditando, su maestro había continuado su entrenamiento en el arte de la defensa tanto física como armada; pero incluyo tambien un entrenamiento especial para aprender a controlar su poder, aún tienen problemas pero van avanzando. Están a pocos días del equinoccio de otoño o el Høstblót, cuando se preparan para la llegada del año nuevo oscuro y se rezaba a los dioses para que las cosechas siguieran siendo productivas.

_-¿Sigues en el mismo lugar de donde te deje?-_ escucha el siseo de su serpiente al entrar a la habitación, perdiendo su concentración.

_-¡Manda, me hiciste perder la concentración!-_, abre los ojos, respondiendo mordaz a la víbora y la mira.

La serpiente mide alrededor de unos cinco metros de largo y uno de ancho, sus escamas negras se han vuelto más afiladas en forma de flecha con un patrón nuevo de rayas un violeta oscuro; dos cuernos del largo de su cráneo salen de su cabeza, seguido de otro par más pequeño a ambos lados del penacho rojo sangre.

Hati y Loki después de varias semanas de buscar entre sus libros y los registros de animales en el instituto nacional de zoología de Japón, encontraron un libro de serpientes de la antigüedad, que tuvieron que robar para quedárselo. Descubrieron que sus mascotas son unas _Diamond-Twins Demons, _una especie de víbora extinta cerca de 3000 años atrás, cuya particularidad es que nazcan dos crías del mismo huevo; desde que nacen tienen las glándulas de veneno desarrolladas y son mortales desde que nacen, no solo por su mordida sino tambien por sus ojos, una característica similar que heredan de su primo lejano el _Basilisco._ Pero la información que tenían es muy limitada, no había registro de cuanto crecían, si había otras armas peligrosas que tuvieran, si son débiles a algo e incluso como identificar al macho de la hembra.

Ellos lo supieron con sólo escucharles la voz. Loki había llamado a la suya como Syn, la diosa de la vigilancia de su religión- la nórdica; mientras que ella había optado por un nombre japonés, Manda, no tenía un significado especifico, lo escogió de uno de sus mangas favoritos: Naruto. Ella no le veía nada malo al nombre, después de todo ambas serpientes son parecidas a excepción del color y los ojos que son de color amarillo. Consiguieron estabilizarlas después de varios intentos de ritual con la ayuda de Byakuya, el hombre les advirtió que sólo es temporal, debían encontrar un método nuevo para estabilizarlas, porque ser sus familiares no sabía si sería suficiente.

_-Pues lo siento-,_ algo mordaz_-, pero el larguirucho ha vuelto._

_-No le digas así a nuestro sensei-,_ se levanta del suelo acomodando su kimono, tratando de ocultar su emoción_-. Gracias por avisarme._

Ese año es uno de los más importantes de su vida, su maestro los llevaría a el templo de Hyuga la mañana de Samhain y tambien su séptimo cumpleaños a recibir su ultima prueba para graduarse de la primera etapa, después tendrían un año para decidir si continuaban en el proceso de convertirse en asesinos; y reciben su carta de Durmstrang, el instituto tiene una forma de pensar distinta a las demás escuelas, cree firmemente que los niños deben iniciar su educación antes de los once años, los preparaba mejor para el mundo y desarrollaban una mente más organizada.

Se arrodilla para coger a Manda. La serpiente de inmediato toma su lugar favorito, rodeando varias veces su cuello, teniendo cuidado de no ahorcarla, otro de los atributos descubiertos por ellos es la fuerza imponente de ambas víboras.

_-¿Cómodo?_

Después de recibir una respuesta afirmativa, va hacia su escritorio recogiendo revisando los pergaminos que su hermano y ella llevan escribiendo para sus amigos en Inglaterra. A pesar del miedo que les causaron, Belle, Rose y Theodore decidieron seguir con ellos, su curiosidad parece superar el terror por su magia. Sólo han podido verlos unos días al año cuando visitaban su mansión en Rusia.

-¡Ey, Hati a comer!- grita Orión al abrir la puerta del closet.

Él y Loki han regresado de jugar Quidditch con otros niños del pueblo, después de varios días lograron enseñarles. Loki siempre ha sido más deportista, ahora con su primo en la casa sale más seguido, aunque la mayor parte del tiempo siguen con sus modelos. Lograron incluir en sus proyectos al moreno, se le hizo difícil al principio pero lo encontró interesante.

-Orión, no tienes que gritar, estoy aquí.

-Lo siento-, se quita del cuello a Syn, que no para de quejarse por la rudeza con que trata-, ¿puedes cargarla? Loki aún no termina de bañarse y no para de sisear, me esta poniendo nervioso.

_-¡Pues deberías estarlo! No paras de moverte y no me cargas con delicadeza-, _chasquea los dientes mirando a la cara del moreno.

-Pues trata mejor a Syn-, coge a la serpiente, permitiendo que se enrolle en su brazo, solo puede soportar a una de las víboras sobre los hombros.

-No se para que me la da, si sabe que nunca esta contenta conmigo.

-Aprenderás a manejarla, solo ten paciencia.

-Es fácil para ti que sabes lo que dice.

-Vamos, Orión, no seas pesimista-, interviene Loki entrando al cuarto con un kimono formal y sacudiendo su cabello negro.

En los días anteriores del equinoccio hacían muchas preparaciones y purificaciones corporales. Durante la noche de Høstblót visten con la vestimenta formal indicada por Odin, los adultos llevaban armas como símbolo de los guerreros que son y que algún día llegarán al Valhalla cuando llegue su momento.

Hati le da a Syn antes de que abandonen el cuarto.

Descienden las escaleras, evitando con mucho cuidado a los elfos domésticos, que llevan diferentes platos de la cocina al comedor, todos siendo vigilados por Tougo. Entran al salón donde ya se encuentra el resto de su familia.

Es una de las habitaciones más largas de la casa, lo ocupa una mesa rectangular bajita donde fácilmente se sientan treinta personas, iluminada por varias lámparas de papel colgada a lo largo; la superficie contiene varias bandejas doradas cubiertas de momento aunque ya puede percibirse el olor, copas de cristal junto a los platos y sus cubiertos.

Los patriarcas y matriarca ocupan la punta más cercana a la puerta, en el lado derecho hay dos puestos vacíos para Loki y Hati, quienes de inmediato corren a ocuparlos; al frente se sienta Valeska con Freyja de tres años en las piernas- hija menor de Niord- y su primogénito a su lado; le siguen a ambos lados la familia Black, Régulus y Orión del lado de Hati y Axelia con Afrodita junto a Njöror; por último quedan otros cuatro pertenecientes al clan y sus parejas.

_-Sigo sin entender por qué tanta formalidad para cada comida-,_ se queja Syn, su piel sigue siendo negra pero ella continua con el patrón de diamantes de color verde oscuro.

_-Así son en nuestra cultura, Syn-,_ contesta Loki, sentándose mejor sobre sus pies, nunca encuentra una posición cómoda con ese modo de sentarse.

_-No te muevas tanto, Loki, llamarás la atención de mamá-,_ sisea en murmullos Hati.

_-Es que esta posición es incomoda-_, Loki la mira y después a la serpiente_-, aún no entiendo porque llamaste a tu serpiente Manda, es un nombre de un animal en un manga, ni siquiera existe._

_-Tú que vas a saber-,_ le saca la lengua_-, hace dos años no sabíamos de los Diamond- Twins Demons y aquí tenemos dos. No seas tan cerrado._

_-Si, claro, después me dirás que Yamata no Orochi existe en alguna parte-,_ habla con tono mordaz, su hermana a veces creía en demasiadas cosas y siempre quiere descubrir si son reales.

_-Nadie tiene pruebas de que si o no existe._

Loki va a contestar cuando Niord golpea con cuidado su copa con un par de palitos ornamentales de color blanco- que usan para comer., llamando la atención de todos y deteniendo las conversaciones.

-Amigos míos, antes de empezar con nuestra comida demos gracias por otra buena cosecha a nuestra diosa madre de la tierra Gaea.

Todos cierran los ojos, dando una oración en silencio y poniendo las manos sobre las piernas. El tranquilo silencio de la estancia se rompe por un melódico viento, la brisa entra por la ventana, llenando los oídos de los presentes con una canción armónica de flautas y arpas. Cuando abren los ojos, encuentran la mesa brillando con una ligera aura de cristal, mezclado con un tono terroso. Gaea acepto sus oraciones, bendiciendo su comida.

Las campanas que cubren las bandejas se levantan, revelando diferentes tipos de comida: salmón envuelto con verduras, albóndigas con pimienta verde, ensalada de patatas, cordero asado, arroz al vapor, fideos fríos, pescado crudo, sopa miso, verduras cocidas, onigiris o bolas de arroz con rellenos, pastel de carne, pollo frito y cocido, entre otras cosas. Pronto el ruido de cubiertos resuena en la habitación, acompañada de conversaciones y risas.

-Parece que este año esta de moda los kimonos de seda de acromantula-, habla una mujer a Axelia-, aunque no estoy tan segura, fui a Kioto hace unos días y contradicen totalmente lo que dice la revista _Alma de Emperatriz._

-Si vieras lo que dice _Corazón de Bruja_-, se ríe Valeska-, todavía están con los sombreros de plumas de grifo. No se que le ven a esas cosas horrendas.

Más al fondo los hombres discuten sobre el último partido de Quidditch de la liga japonesa, debatían si Hyuga Ryusaki, guardián de los _Kappas de Osaka_, hizo bien en desmentir que consume _Polvos de Ángel_, no le ha ido muy bien en los últimos tres juegos. De vez en cuando interviene Orión, quien está a favor de los _Akanames de Nagoya._

-No, Njöror debes controlar la fuerza de la patada si le quieres golpear en la parte baja-, explica Loki a su primo, tratando de explicarle un movimiento mientras Afrodita escuchaba tambien.

-¿Pero cómo? No puedo mantener el equilibrio y controlar la fuerza a la vez-, suspira el niño con frustración, su maestro Iruka siempre lo regaña-. Mientras que a Afrodita siempre la felicita-, fulmina a la niña.

-No es mi culpa que no captes la lección de inmediato-, ella se ríe escondiendo la cara detrás de un abanico.

_-Si él quiere puedo darle una mordida y no tiene de que preocuparse-_, sisea Syn, es capaz de entender la lengua humana.

_-¡Eso no, Syn!-_ contesta escandalizado el moreno.

-¿Qué dijo ella?- preguntan Afrodita y Njöror.

-Nada.

Hati y Einar conversan animadamente sobre las antiguas leyendas japonesas, incluso sobre la mención continua de los ninjas, una rama militar que había desaparecido por completo durante las guerras civiles.

-Pero debe haber una manera de revivirlas, ¿no? La idea de los chacras y las herencias de sangre suenan muy interesantes.

-Puede ser una posibilidad, pero requieres más conocimiento de cómo funciona el núcleo mágico y hacer experimentos. No debes darte ilusiones por un manga que lees.

-¿Tú tambien? Todo las historias tienen algún origen real, además no pierdo nada con un proyecto más. Loki, Orión y yo ya terminamos todos los modelos, además lo registramos en el libro de Criptozoología, ahora estamos estudiando a Manda y Syn.

Niord y Erika discuten la posibilidad de invitar a ciertos Death Eaters a Samhain para el cumpleaños de los gemelos, la búsqueda de Marvolo no estaba dando frutos al ser apenas cinco los que buscaban, no estaban muy cómodos con incluir a más de los seguidores por el peligro de los niños. Ella aún temía por lo que hace Theodred, apenas se contactaba con ellos con una escritura cordial y según él para crear los lazos de nuevo; pero sabe que no de todo es real, son del clan Asgard, la familia más buscada por el Dark Lord, probablemente esperaba que él regresara para causarle más problemas.

Cuando terminan el almuerzo, las bandejas y platos sucios desaparecen, siendo ocupados por los postres: gelatina, tempura helado, cubos de helado de yogurt, pastel de chocolate, ratones de azúcar, bombones, pudín de arroz, caramelos de limón, fresas con crema, muffins de plátano, koi de sake para los adultos, lunas de pastel de queso con mango, garzas de licorice, dulces de nieve, entre otras.

Hati ofrece un poco de pudín a Manda, aunque la serpiente ya había cenado una pierna de pollo frito, y este la devora con gusto. Ella encuentra curiosa la dieta de su compañero, lo único que no parece gustarle son las grageas de todos los sabores y el estomago de oveja.

_-Delicioso-_, sisea acariciando sus labios con la lengua.

_-No es difícil complacerte, Manda._

_-Porque sólo he probado la comida que hacen aquí-,_ mira la copa de Einar, que esta distraído conversando con su hermana_-. ¿A qué sabrá eso?_

_-Eso es Sake, un licor hecho a base de arroz, no lo bebas._

_-¿Por qué?_

_-No quiero saber como reacciona tu cuerpo al licor._

_-No seas aguafiestas-,_ sisea mordaz mirándola, pero desvía la mirada de inmediato hacía una de las ventanas_-. Hay tres lechuzas en la ventana con un halcón acompañándolas._

Hati mira a donde Manda indica, reconoce al halcón de su clan, pero a las lechuzas nunca las ha visto; ninguna es de sus amigos en Inglaterra. Todas son de color café y carnudas, llevan algo entre las patas.

-Okasan-, mira a su madre un poco tensa-, hay tres búhos en la ventana.

Pronto la sala queda en silencio, observando el ventanal mientras Erika deja la mesa y abre el cristal después unos momentos de pensarlo.

El halcón se posa en su hombro, indicando que no hay peligro. Las tres aves de rapiña toman vuelo y descienden a la mesa, cada uno enfrente de Loki, Hati y Orión, llevando un sobre entre sus patas.

Loki es el primero en quitársela y lee la parte frontal, esta escrita con una tinta roja y una letra estilizada.

_Sire Loki Fenris Asgard_

_Habitación número 2 de la tercera planta_

_Mansión Asgard_

_Ciudad Las Noches_

_Región de Hokkaido._

Da la vuelta al sobre, encontrando que la carta esta sellada por el escudo de Durmstrang: una águila amarilla de dos cabezas sobre el cráneo de un ciervo con una cornamenta larga y sostiene una D entre sus garras.

-¡Es la carta de Durmstrang!- salta de su cojín gritando de emoción.

-Ábranla entonces-, sonríe Erika, no puede creer que sus gemelos empiezan la escuela.

Los tres rasgan el sobre y sacan el pergamino, empezando a leer.

_Academia Drumstrang para Jóvenes Hechiceros en Formación y Criaturas Ancestrales._

_Director: Igor Karkaroff_

_(Orden de Morgana primera clase, Duelista internacional, Reclutador del Dark Lord del círculo Externo, Líder supremo de la Secta Serpientes Gemelas y Participante de la Confederación Internacional de Magos)_

_Sire Hati Fenris Asgard_

_Nos complace anunciarle que ha sido aceptada en la Academia Drumstrang para Jóvenes Hechiceros en Formación y Criaturas Ancestrales. _

_El semestre comienza el 1 de noviembre, esperamos su respuesta antes del 31 de octubre, tomamos en cuenta las celebraciones de Samhain, así que agradecemos que su carta sea enviada antes de las celebraciones. Debe abordar el barco El Demonio de lo Profundo a las siete y media de la mañana, estará anclado en el puerto Azov, en Rusia._

_No olvide revisar la lista adjuntada a esta carta, ahí tiene todos los libros y equipo que necesite para su primer año._

_Atentamente,_

_Mijaíl Vólkov_

_Subdirector de Drumstrang_

-¡Nos han aceptado!- gritan los tres emocionados, mientras los adultos sonríen y los más pequeños ansían recibir su propia carta a su tiempo.

-o-

La noche cae sobre el bosque en los alrededores de Las noches, protegiendo con su magia la imponente ciudad y a sus habitantes, un solo pedazo de luna creciente ilumina las tierras. Cantos variados de todo tipo de criaturas llena el ambiente de una calma y serenidad extraña en ese tipo de lugares.

Dos jóvenes lobos recorren el laberinto de árboles, permitiendo que la luna ilumine su pelaje gris oscuro casi negro. Los hermanos Hati y Loki salieron a cazar para celebrar a lo grande su aceptación en la escuela. Les encantaba poder tener el control de su transformación no importaba la fase del astro, aunque es extraño tomando en cuenta que su padre no es un licántropo, por eso es raro que nazcan con los genes de Asgard completos; ni siquiera su madre y tíos que sus padres fueron licántropos, la única diferencia es que su abuela desciende de un zorro mágico; no es muy claro lo que producen los genes completos. Manda y Syn reptaban frente a ellos, disfrutando del suelo frío de otoño.

_-Estas distraído esta noche, Loki-,_ Hati se relame quitando los últimos rastros de sangre de ciervo.

_-Un poco, siento que algo va a suceder esta noche._

_-Se acerca Samhain, siempre ocurren cosas a medida que se acerca nuestro cumpleaños._

_-Cierto._

Alcanzan a Syn y Manda en un claro.

Ambas serpientes habían quedado en la mitad, enrolladas entre ellas haciendo sonar sus escamas al frotarlas contra las de la otra, imitando el sonido de un cascabel, chasquean los dientes mirando una sección de los matorrales.

El aire esta pesado y frío, causa que los dos lobos se ericen y gruñen en la misma dirección, sus ojos comienzan a brillar en rojo, es el color que más usan, algo en ese lugar no parece natural, muy en su interior les ordena atacar y despedazar lo que sea que este ahí.

_-¡Salga de ahí!-_ ladra Loki, caminando por el borde del claro mientras su hermana hace lo mismo del lado opuesto, fuera lo que fuera lo sacarían.

_-Tranquilas, hermosas, no vengo a hacerles daño, ni a sus amigos-_, se escucha una voz silbante desde la oscuridad del follaje, dirigiéndose a las serpientes_-. Pídanles que se retiren y saldré._

_-Podemos entender el Parsel, intruso-,_ responden los gemelos en la misma lengua_-, no es la única lengua que podemos entender._

Sale de las sombras un extraño espectro, no llega a ser un fantasma pero tampoco un ser vivo; su rostro es deforme sin nariz y unos ojos rojos, carece de cabello siendo ocupada por una dermis escamosa, flota desnudo aunque es parcialmente oculto por una bruma fantasmagórica.

_-Si quieres hablar, es con nosotros no con ellas-_ dice Hati mientras regresa al centro y permite que Manda suba a su cuello, posando la cabeza sobre el cráneo de su ama.

El espectro mira a los dos lobos recoger a las serpientes, bastante sorprendido que unos lobos puedan hablar; pero pronto cambia al sentir la intensa magia asaltarlo y la intención protectora de los animales a los reptiles.

_-Animagos bastante jóvenes y hablantes de paso, el mundo mágico cambia rápido._

_-No somos animagos, intruso-, _Loki se sienta junto a Hati sin dejar de estar alerta. No saben si aquella cosa puede usar magia, sólo pueden valerse de su poder que sólo tienen que dejar de controlar y saldría con toda su potencia. Siente una extraña sensación en su mente, algo que presiona sus protecciones, sabe lo que es porque su madre les advirtió, y enseño a levantar sus defensas naturales_-. Buen intento, pero somos Oclumantes naturales._

_-Una habilidad extraña, no heredada por sangre de mago supongo-,_ arquea una ceja sin reprimir una mueca de asco, tenía que encontrarse justo unos mestizos de bestia, definitivamente el destino estaba en su contra-._ ¿Cuáles son sus nombres?_

_-¿Por qué te lo diríamos?-_ dice Hati-_, no sabemos quien eres y además estas en los terrenos de nuestro clan._

_-Bastante astutos-,_ sonríe de lado, su voz suena molesta. Carecer de varita y un núcleo mágico débil le saca de quicio, no le gusta estar vulnerable. Cuanto deseaba maldecir a ese par solo por desafiar sus preguntas-._ Somos hablantes de Parsel, eso debería bastar._

Manda suelta una risa silbante.

_-No hay muchos que hablen la lengua de las serpientes-_, interviene con seguridad_-, ¿por qué debemos confiar en otro? Entre víboras hay mentiras, todo Slytherin buscar sacar provecho de las situaciones._

_-Eres una serpiente muy interesante y sabia, seguro que prefieres andar con alguien más de tu calibre que con estos niños._

_-Esta hablando de nuestros amos, Espectro-,_ habla Syn furiosa_-, tu no eres nadie para exigir algo._

_-¿Me pregunto a qué sabrá el ectoplasma?-_ sonríe Manda.

_-Manda, no pienses ahora en tus curiosidades-_, regaña Hati.

_-Así que te llamas Manda, ¿qué clase de nombre es ese?_

_-Eso no te importa, es mi familiar-_, gruñe Hati, mirándolo con más detalle-, _¿Qué le paso a usted exactamente?_

_-¿Qué les va importar a un par de críos como ustedes?_

_-Podemos simplemente deducirlo,- _Loki los hombros y sentándose en sus cuartos traseros. Miró atentamente al otro, asegurando encontrar todos los aspectos para sacar una hipótesis. Tenia cierta transparencia y palidez, pero no tan consistente como un fantasma; podía usar magia, aunque fuera solo mental, algo que no podía hacer un fantasma_. _¿Qué le había pasado a este hombre?, si es que esto pudiera decirse ser humano_._

_-No estas ni muerto ni vivo, parece que te hubiese dado una maldición muy poderosa; pero no existe hechizo aun, que sea capaz de hacer esto_.- completa Hati.

El espectro frunce el seño, le sorprende que un par de niños, pudieran deducir algo así tan rápido.

_-Ambos tienen una mente muy interesante, podrían serme de mucha ayuda cuando crezcan un poco más-_, sisea por lo bajo, algo pensativo. Aquellos dos se parecen tanto a sus antiguos asesinos o quizas solo imagina cosas._- Licántropos de mierda, ¿dónde se habrán metido?_

_-¿De quien hablas?- _preguntan los dos.

-_Nadie._

_-Pues no nos interesa tu oferta de seguirte, tenemos cosas más interesantes que seguir a un medio muerto-, _se dan la vuelta dispuestos a plantar al dichoso fantasma en el bosque, alertarían a sus tíos de su presencia para que vigilaran las protecciones de la aldea.

_-Si supieran quien soy, no me darían la espalda._

_-No nos interesa-_, responden los hermanos y las serpientes mirando al fantasma.

_-Al menos tengan algo de educación y díganme sus nombres._

_-Tu primero._

_-Me llamo Marvolo._

Los dos lobos inclinan la cabeza de lado, no pueden recordar pero el nombre les parece familiar.

-_Soy Loki, ella es mi hermana Hati y estos son nuestros familiares: Manda y Syn._

Abandonan el claro y se alejan en dirección a la ciudad, sin enterarse de lo cerca que estuvieron de la muerte, sino fuera porque el espectro no tenia varita con que maldecirles.


	4. Un error

**Satorichiva: Lo hacen por proteger su existencia, si encuentra a Tom.**

**outcome 5: Gracias ^^**

**Guest: Aquí está, disfrútalo.**

**Disclaimer: HP no me pertenece, solo unos cuantos personajes y la historia. El resto le pertenece a Rowlig.**

**Espero que lean mi nuevo Fanfic Children of the Darkness: The Eye of the Hydra. Aquí empieza desde Tom y su primer amor, después viene la historia narrada por sus hijos. Espero que la puedan disfrutar y me comenten.**

**Gracias.**

4

Un error

Loki tiene su baúl de múltiples compartimientos abierto y sus pertenencias en la cama, ya es 4 de noviembre y su entusiasmo por ir a clases se muestra a todas luces. Los cuatro días de espera desde su cumpleaños habían sido tortuosos, que ni siquiera pudo investigar mucho más sobre Taka o empezar a buscar lo que le dijo Gregorovich. Fueron unos días muy improductivos a su parecer. Mira con cierta exasperación sus cosas, le fue difícil seleccionar lo que se iba a llevar, tanto que quiere llevarse y no puede. Suelta un bufido antes de sacar su varita, al menos tenia cierta practica con la magia después de años de usar la de su madre, levito su ropa al cajón del fondo. Siguieron los libros, que ocuparon al menos la mitad del baúl; los utensilios y armas al tercer cajón; utensilios de escritura al cuarto; algunos cuadernos de anotaciones al quinto; su juego de ajedrez, junto a otros regalos y el libro de criptozoología al sexto; al séptimo ingredientes de pociones con un hechizo para conservarlas frescas; algunas cosas para el cuidado de sus mascotas al octavo; el libro de la nigromancia al noveno; y aún le quedaba el de compartimiento superior para guardar cosas personales o cualquier cosas que se le ocurriera después. Suspira aliviado una vez que termino, se deja caer sobre la cama tal vez podía tomar una siesta, hace años que no toma una.

Esta sólo y de seguro no lo iban a molestar, Syn se fue a la laguna de la propiedad a hablar con Kusha, su serpiente marina, están relacionadas y se entienden entre ellas; incluso él puede entablar una conversación en Parsel con Kusha, pero al estar más cerca de los dragones el vocabulario es muy rudimentario. Hathor esta en el jardín de la azotea, probablemente para refrescarse antes del viaje. Taka y Doom también están ahí. Más calmado, Loki se corre hasta la almohada y se deja caer sobre ella, cayendo en un sueño profundo.

Por cierto tiempo no sueña nada, pero siente que algo agudo e incomodo tira de su inconciente hacia algún lugar. Él lucha sin éxito, hasta que deja de sentir la sensación. Abre los ojos, o al menos en su inconciente, se encuentra en medio de un bosque puede deducir; pero no puede sentir su cuerpo o algo en lo que este manifestado, siente como si algo le faltara.

"_¡Tom!"_ Escucha un siseo detrás de él y se gira, viendo ante el a Nagini. Raro, él esta seguro que dejo la mansión hace varios días. ¿Por qué la encontraría otra vez?

"_Nagini, al fin nos vemos otra vez,"_ dice una voz proveniente de si mismo, aunque el no la pronunciara. Casi grita cuando ve su mano fantasmagórica acariciar a la serpiente.

"Esto es una pesadilla," piensa reteniendo las ganas de entrar en pánico.

"_¿Dónde has estado todo este tiempo, amiga mía?"_

"_Encerrada en una jaula por uno de tus idiotas seguidores,"_ maldice la serpiente, _"¿Qué te ocurrió Tom? ¿Por qué estas así?"_

Loki siente de pronto una enorme cantidad de ira, llegando al punto de dolerle la cabeza que se la sostiene con las manos; evitando llorar por el dolor.

"_¡Esa mujer, Lily Potter uso algún hechizo o ritual para proteger a su hijo, el Avada Kedavra rebotó en el niño y me dio a mi!"_

Loki esta desconcertado incapaz de entender o analizar lo que escucha, el dolor es insoportable y le empieza a sangrar la cabeza.

"_Calma Tom, encontraremos la forma de regresar tu cuerpo."_

"_Lo dudo Nagini, solos no podremos hacer nada."_

"_Al contrario Tom, hay alguien o algunos que nos pueden ayudar. Encontré a los Black Riders, estuve con ellos hace cuatro días."_

"_Ya sabes como trate a Carinae, apenas me vea me maldecirá la existencia y yo no puedo usar magia en este estado."_

"_No tienes que ir directo con ella, lo encontré amo. Él nació fuerte y sano, tiene un poder muy similar al tuyo."_

"_¿Sobrevivió?"_

"_Sí, lo conocí bien…"_

Loki vuele a sentir que tiran de él, siendo jamaqueado bruscamente en un intento de despertarlo. Cuando abre los ojos, se encuentra a frente a la cara preocupada de su madre y sus tíos. Siente el sabor de la sangre caer en sus labios, entonces aquello no fue un sueño.

"¡Loki reacciona!" Grita Carinae sin percatarse que ya despertó.

"Cari calma," Remus le pone una mano en el hombro a su hermana, " ya esta despierto. Loki ¿qué paso estabas gritando?"

"Tuve una especie de pesadilla, creo," Loki soba la parte que sangra de su cabeza.

"No te lo toques, cariño;" Carinae le cura la herida con unas pociones. Puede revisar mejor el sangrado. Una cicatriz en forma de serpiente, mejor dicho marca, sangra del lado izquierdo de la cabeza; aunque es cubierto por gran parte del cabello. Mira a los otros adultos con preocupación.

"¿Mami pasa algo?" Dice Loki al notar la expresión.

"Nada cachorro," suspira la mujer, termina de poner las pociones en la herida; pero le falta una. "Ven al cuarto para terminar de curarte."

Loki se despide de sus tíos y acompaña a su madre. Caminan por el pasillo en un silencio sepulcral, Carinae esta muy pálida y murmura algunas cosas. Al entrar en la habitación le ordena sentarse en la cama, mientras busca en el armario de pociones la que necesita.

"¿Mamá por qué estas tan nerviosa?" Repite insistente.

Carinae suelta un largo suspiro y regresa a la cama con él. Se sienta sin haber sacado nada.

"Dime Loki, ¿qué fue lo que viste en sueños que gritabas?"

"A Nagini, hablando conmigo; no, a alguien por donde vi la escena. Estaba muy contenta al encontrarlo, lo llamo Tom. Después le pregunto cómo había terminado así y él menciono a una mujer," hace un esfuerzo muy grande por recordar; pero la herida vuelve a sangrarle.

"Calma cachorro," le acaricia la cabeza, "déjalo así." Lo abraza, ya sabe que fue lo que paso.

"¿Por qué me pasa esto?"

"Es una historia que quería evitar contar," respira hondo y lo suelta para mirarlo, "creo que llego el momento entonces."

Se levanta y saca del buró: una fotografía de un hombre de al menos unos treinta y seis años, cabello negro y ojos azules. Su mirada es fría y agresiva, con una expresión desagradable.

"Él es tu padre, Tom Marvolo Riddle."

Loki hace una mueca de asco y mira la foto como si tiene al hombre en persona.

"No fue la persona más agradable o cariñosa que existió, pero es un hombre poderoso y gran amante." Suspira Carinae, "también es mi amo, Voldemort."

Loki palidece, ¡Acaba de enviar a Nagini a buscar a su padre! Le hablaría de él seguro, lo vendría a matar y él no tenia muchos hechizos con que defenderse. Se fue tranquilizando, ahora pudo afirmar sus sospechas de Samhain, el porque le habían rendido honores los adultos.

"¿Por qué fuiste amante de mi padre, si es tu amo?" Decide preguntar.

"Porque estoy enamorada, no puedo explicar cómo o por qué, pero sucedió. Y tu eres él producto de mi amor, no cambiaría nada del mundo. Abandone Inglaterra por tu vida, aunque eso significara que él me matara."

"Entonces el hombre del sueño es mi padre, pero cuando Nagini habló de mi, sentí sorpresa y alivio de su parte. Parece sorprendido de que sobreviviera."

"Porque cuando supo que te iba a tener, comprendió su error. Cuando te formamos," dice ella con incomodidad, ya había hablado con Loki sobre la educación sexual; pero no deja de ser incomodo; "Tom liberó un trozo de su alma sin darse cuenta."

"¿Un trozo de alma?" Abre los ojos de par en par.

"Cuando uno mata o se corrompe lo suficiente, puede dividir su alma en muchas partes. Esos trozos pueden separarse y pegarlas a objetos, animales y en raras ocasiones a personas. Así se crea un Horrocrux."

"Leí eso en algún lado, se supone que es uno de los modos para hacerte inmortal. Uno de los más horribles por lo que entendí," empieza a comprender algunas cosas incluido el sueño, "¿significa que yo soy uno?" Horrorizado.

"No exactamente, eres y no eres ese trozo; el alma se formo contigo en tu cuerpo. Significa que tienes una parte de él en tu existencia. ¿Entiendes?"

"Creo. Cuando vi a Nagini hablar con papá, él pareció aliviado de que estuviera vivo."

"No se como interpretar eso, la verdad." Vuelve al armario y recoge un vial con un liquido amarillento. Regresa para empezar a curarlo.

"¡Qué asco, mamá! Eso huele horrible."

"Cálmate, será un momento." Termina de curarlo y riega el liquido en la herida. Unos minutos después la sustancia desaparece, ya con la abertura cerrada, el cabello se acomoda de nuevo y oculta la marca. "Listo cachorro, mejor te quedas esta noche aquí; no vaya a ser que te pase de nuevo."

"Esta bien," rueda los ojos y se acuesta en la cama.

Deja que su madre lo arrope y acomode, antes de salir del cuarto. Syn se desliza furtiva por la ventilación junto a la cama, se sube al mueble y se enrolla en el regazo del niño.

Loki se queda despierto, acariciando a la serpiente. Esa noche es de locos, cuantas cosas que asimilar y entender. ¿Su padre lo iba a querer sí lo conociera? No puede asegurarlo. Pasa una mano por donde había sangrado, siente la marca de serpiente que tiene desde que puede recordar. ¿Tendrá eso que ver con lo que su padre hizo?

Bosteza, empieza a entrarle el cansancio y en la mañana tiene que levantarse temprano. Estira el brazo para agarrar la foto que su madre dejo en la mesita, la mira por un largo rato hasta que los ojos se cierran, y la foto contra su pecho cae dormido.

Loki despierta abruptamente y un gruñido amenazante sale de su garganta. Orión ha saltado encima de él para despertarlo, pero retrocede cuando ve los colmillos de su primo aparecer de su boca. Sabe perfectamente que no es buena idea cabrear a Loki. Normalmente el niño suele despertar antes que él, pero hoy parece la excepción.

"Vamos Loki, levántate. Nos vamos en media hora y estas durmiendo." Reclama Orión.

Loki se levanta de golpe, mira el reloj de la mesita, marcaba las 5:45 a.m. Los colores corren fuera de su cara.

"Mierda, me quede dormido." Salta fuera de la cama y apenas en el aire se transforma en lobo. "Es mejor de esta manera," piensa.

En cuanto llega a su cuarto, va al baño gracias a Codan sólo tuvo que sumergirse en el agua, quitando su pijama en tiempo record. Una vez bajo el chorro se pudo relajar un poco y volverse humano. Syn probablemente lo va a maldecir, porque la tiro de la cama en su carrera. ¿Tenia que haberse dormido justamente hoy? No iba a ser su mejor día. Termina de lavarse y enjuagarse, sale cogiendo una toalla gris enrollándola a su cintura y va a su cuarto.

Taka lo miro desde su jaula, soltó un chillido agudo reprimiéndolo por haberlo despertado. Hathor lo observa desde la cama, que se había adueñado de ella por la noche, agitando la cola violentamente mostrando su disgusto también.

"No me miren así, igual tienen que despertarse temprano," siseo de mal humor. Empieza a vestirse: una camiseta a rayas verdes con negro, un pantalón negro de hilo de Acromantula, un chaleco negro y unas botas de piel de ciervo.

Sujeta el portador en su pierna derecha y otra a la cintura debajo de la camisa, donde puso la varita. Coge un peine y con unos cuantos trazos, pudo arreglarlo, al menos lo que su cabello permite. Se mira en el espejo de pie frente a su cama, sigue con su palidez habitual y ninguna señal de lo ocurrido anoche. Suspira, mientras sujeta un reloj de números romanos a su muñeca. Es un objeto bastante simple, hecho en cromo con las manecillas de bronce y la correa de cuero; al centro esta una luna llena con un lobo aullando a su sombra. Marca las 6:00 a.m., se había salvado después de todo.

Pronto capta el olor de Syn, antes de que aparezca por la rejilla de ventilación.

"_Ya me preguntaba cuando te ibas a mostrar,"_ siseo mirando su baúl y revisando por última vez. Casi olvido la tela que había comprado en Moskwu, tuvo que meterla con la ropa, agradece que los compartimientos no tienen limite de espacio.

"_¿Ahora te preocupo? Después de que me tiraste de la cama cuando saliste corriendo,"_ responde cabreada la serpiente, cuando ya salió completamente y la rejilla golpea la madera.

"_Lo siento, hermosa."_ Loki se agacha a la altura de la serpiente para agarrarla, pero ella sólo le muestra los colmillos. _"Vamos Syn, fue nada más una reacción al tiempo; no te pongas así."_

"_¡Esa no es forma de tratarme, te pareces al niño rubio!"_

"_¡No me compares con Malfoy!"_

Ambos se desafiaron con la mirada, después la serpiente se va aún furiosa.

Loki ya le había pedido perdón, pero Syn es terca como una mula y orgullosa de lo que es.

"Sus padres son de la realeza seguro," rueda los ojos.

Termina de empacar otras cosas y cierra el baúl. _Viper _dijo en Parsel, es su contraseña para que nadie lo pueda abrir. Suspira, ya esta listo. Empuja el baúl hacia la puerta y lo deja en el pasillo, de seguro Codan lo enviaría al puerto después. Puso a Taka en su jaula y la deja sobre el cofre.

"Listo," respira hondo.

"Que bueno, ya empezaba a preguntarme si querías ir," dice Carinae a la izquierda de él.

"Lo siento, me quede dormido."

"Tranquilo, vamos es hora de desayunar," ella hace señas para que la siga y empieza a bajar las escaleras.

"Prefiero cazar esta vez," ríe nervioso, empieza a preguntarse como va ha hacer en la escuela. No tolera la comida cocida, ni siquiera los vegetales. Todo siempre fue crudo o apenas cocido.

"Nada de eso, es tu ultimo día aquí antes de las vacaciones. Así que baja."

Loki gruñe por lo bajo y la sigue al comedor. Dentro están sus tíos y su primo, que lo esperan para comer. Se sienta y comienza a comer.

_El Demonio de lo profundo_, el navío de Durmstrang, descansa a un lado del puerto de piedra. Es de madera negra y sus velas pintadas de rojo con una águila entintada en ébano. Esta desolada, sin ningún tripulante o capitán, sólo el cargamento habitual para un viaje largo. El Puerto poco a poco se va llenando, familias vistiendo distintas túnicas ricas en telas caras y niños tirando de baúles. Los jóvenes van desde los ocho a los diecisiete años.

Loki aparece a pocos metros del muelle junto al barco, su madre lo había ayudado a llegar y poco después aparece el resto de su familia. Intenta mantenerse en pie, odia ese tipo de viajes tanto como los de la red Flu; supone que para cuando aprenda a hacerlo, se le quitara. Camino hasta donde esta su equipaje y Hathor, se deja caer sobre el baúl.

"¿Siguen peleados Syn y tu?" Orión se sienta junto a él, rascando su oreja izquierda.

"¿A ti que te parece?" Dice mordaz.

"Vamos, cálmate . Ya estamos por partir." Le palmea la espalda.

"Sí tu lo dices," rueda los ojos y mira distraído el cielo brumoso, se siente extraño al no tener a Syn alrededor del cuello; pero ¿qué va ha hacer?.

"¿Cómo crees que sea la estructura de clases y grupos de escuela?"

"Que se yo, ¿Tu padre no te dijo?"

"No, dice que tiene que ser una sorpresa."

"Padres…"

Le viene el recuerdo del sueño que tuvo, ¿lo vería alguna vez? Su madre y padrino están planeando algo, los había escuchado en el pasillo esa mañana. Quieren encontrarlo, pero no va a ser fácil rastrearlo. ¿Cómo rastrear a un medio muerto?

Se levanta de golpe del baúl, _medio muerto_, ¿dónde había oído eso y por qué el nombre Tom no deja de molestarle?, ¿tenían alguna relación?

"Tierra a Loki, deja de pensar en Hipogrifos." Dice Belle sacudiendo una mano frente a él. Theo, Aiden, Rose y ella habían llegado con sus padres, mientras él estaba sumergido en su análisis.

"Nada de eso Belle, ¡y párate derecha como una señorita!" exclamo una mujer con expresión de general. Es una mujer de rostro grueso, nariz aguileña y cabello canoso. No es muy alta pero su presencia impone.

"¡Abuela no empieces!" Belle tapa sus oídos con las manos.

"Buenos días señora Black," dicen Orión y Loki, inclinando la cabeza con respeto. Ella responde del mismo modo y continua la conversación con los adultos. Están el padre de Theo, una versión adulta de él; Evan Rosier y el padre de Aiden.

"¿En qué pensabas Loki?" Habla Aiden cuando están solos.

"¿Y dónde esta Syn?" Dice Rose mirando el cuello del moreno. El muchacho suelta un gruñido mostrando los dientes; Carinae lo fulmina con la mirada, tiene que controlarse.

"Loki y Syn se pelearon," contesto Orión por él, mientras su primo trata de calmarse. "La dejo en la mansión."

"¿Qué pasó?"

"Prefiero no hablar de eso," Loki se aleja del muelle hacia una maquina de chocolates.

Se parece bastante a una maquina muggle en la que se mete una moneda. Saca un sickle de su chaqueta y lo introduce en la ranura. A través del cristal puede ver el liquido caliente desafiar la gravedad, subiendo como una serpiente marina hacia el techo y convertirse en dragón, mientras gira a pocos centímetros del techo; un chorro de leche hizo lo mismo hasta unirse con el chocolate y después cae con elegancia sobre un vaso de plástico. Una campana suena antes de que una pequeña puerta se abre, extendiendo el vaso hacía él. Loki toma el envase con ambas manos, aspira el aire caliente con los ojos cerrados y sorbe un poco. Aquello es un elixir para su espíritu de lobo, calma sus ansias y temperamento. Bueno no exactamente, Remus lo había hecho casi adicto al dulce cuando tenia cuatro años, sino fuera por su madre. Su padrino siempre lleva una barra, a veces sospecha que el lobo trafica con chocolate suizo, aquello es un manjar tanto en el mundo muggle como el mágico.

"¿Regalándote un pequeño placer Loki?"

El niño abre los ojos y ve a Aiden sacando su propia taza de la maquina. Sus otros amigos accionan la expendedora para obtener chocolate. Loki se queda pensativo, tiene que en algún momento contar a sus amigos su pesadilla y la conexión que tiene con su padre; pero ¿cuánto decirles? ¿le creerían?

"Otra vez en las nubes, lobito," dice Orión.

"Lo siento," el lobo se queda mirando el liquido distraído, "tengo algo que contarles. Es algo difícil de contar o creer."

Los cinco lo miran en silencio, como si analizaran lo que acaba de decir. ¿Qué puede ser peor que ser un hombre lobo?

"Vamos nada puede ser tan malo," le golpea la espalda Orión.

"No reaccionaremos mal, aceptaremos lo que sea," dice Theo abrazando a Loki por el hombro.

"Somos tus amigos," dicen las tres chicas.

Loki sonríe un poco más calmado, no tiene que temer por su reacción.

Empieza a resonar una campana ubicada en el faro, dando las siete de la mañana y el comienzo de la partida. Lentamente salen del barco: cuatro escaleras de madera alcanzan los bordes del puerto.

Los seis corren hacia sus padres para recoger el equipaje y las mascotas, algunos alumnos ya comenzaban a despedirse. Animales se agitan por la excitación creada entre los jóvenes, que corren entre el gentío y sus pertenencias. Loki llega hasta su madre y padrino, que lo esperan junto a su baúl. Él abraza a Carinae primero.

"Tranquilo cachorro, nos veremos en las fiestas," calma ella.

"Los voy a extrañar," suspira lentamente. Carinae puso un brazo sobre su hombro y Loki siente que algo se desliza a su cuello.

"_Maestro Loki perdóneme actué como idiota, no se vaya sin mi;"_ ruega Syn enrollada a su cuello.

"Me la encontré mirando tu cuarto," dice Carinae con cierta ternura, se ve que la serpiente quiere mucho a Loki. "Creo que no quiere que te vayas sin ella."

"Gracias madre," sonríe el niño y mira a su padrino, "te voy a extrañar Moony."

"Ya somos dos cachorro," dice el hombre y le revuelve un poco el cabello. "Escúchame bien, Durmstrang no es un instituto cualquiera," se agacha a la altura del niño, "tienes que estar pendiente de lo que haces y no dejar que te derrumben ¿de acuerdo?"

"Por favor Moony, no me subestimes;" algo ofendido.

"Lo sé, lo sé; pero tienes que andar precavido, aún eres un cachorro con una gran sangre milenaria." Busca en sus bolsillos y saca un pergamino viejo, sin nada escrito, "quiero que tengas esto, perteneció a mi época de escuela y lo use para hacer escapadas en Hogwarts con el grupo de ineptos que eran mis amigos."

"Tío yo no voy a Hogwarts y esto está vacío," agarra el pergamino y lo abre sin encontrar nada.

"Quién sabe quizás te sea útil," saca otro pequeño papel y se lo da, "lee esto cuando estés en la cabina, si quieres que lo vean tus amigos o no es tu decisión."

"¿Puedo decirles a ellos sobre mi padre?" El niño mira de nuevo a su madre.

"No creo que sea prudente cachorro," dice la mujer y se agacha a su altura, "recuerda que tu padre esta débil en alguna parte, exponerlo puede ser un riesgo muy grande."

"Tienes que asegurarte que sean bien de confianza," completa Remus, "se que el Lord ha hecho cosas que aún no entendemos."

"¿Van a buscar a mi padre?" Loki mira a su madre.

"Sí," se agacha a su altura, "quiero que intentes hablar con él cuando tengas otra visión, se que no es cómodo pero…"

"Hay que encontrarlo," completa el niño.

"Correcto," le da un beso en la frente.

"¡Vamos Loki o no alcanzaremos una buena cabina!" Grita Orión avanzando hacía uno de los puentes con los demás.

"Vete ya, nos veremos en las fiestas," la mujer deja libre al niño.

Loki coge su baúl y corre hacía sus amigos. Los seis suben a cubierta donde esta el resto del alumnado.

Las velas negras se hinchan de viento y con un sonoro rugido parte hacia el mar. Los niños de todas las edades agitan los brazos, despiden a sus familiares que quedan en tierra, algunos llorando y otros sólo con sonrisas. El barco se hunde en la bruma de la mañana, no se vuelve a ver otra vez.

Loki arrastro su equipaje por las escaleras, sus amigos se han perdido en la multitud, tal vez terminan separados después de todo. Ha tenido que bajar dos pisos, ya repletos de alumnos que se pelean por los mejores vagones.

"_Esto se pone cada vez más ridículo,"_ se queja Syn asomada por el anorak de Loki, _"Tanto lío por un vagón."_

"_Basta Syn, no empieces a llamar la atención,"_ regaña el niño y se detiene al final de la tercera cubierta. _"Aquí tampoco hay cabinas," _suelta un gruñido. _"Parece que tendremos que buscar a los demás y ver si encontraron una."_

Gira sobre sus talones y agarra el baúl del otro lado, comienza a avanzar de nuevo hacia las escaleras. Una puerta tras él se abre y un chico de doce años se asoma.

"¡Eh chico!" Grita el muchacho con acento español, "deja de sisear me das dolor de cabeza."

Loki se voltea furioso, pero detiene su expresión y queda estático al llegar el olor del otro. El niño inclina la cabeza de lado sin entender su reacción.

"¿Tenía que ser justo aquí?" Pensó Loki en un intento por aguantar la respiración, "un aniquilador en esta escuela ¿es enserio?"

"Oye chaval, es contigo," camina hacia él; pero Loki retrocede gruñendo.

"Tal vez no lo sabe, joder ¿por qué a mi?" Sigue pensando.

"¡Oh, oh tranquilo amigo no es para tanto!" El muchacho retrocede.

"Manuel ¿Ahora que hiciste?" Regaña alguien detrás de Loki.

Loki se voltea. Ante él esta un muchacho alto y forzudo con el característico uniforme de Durmstrang y una insignia de prefecto, tiene el cabello largo atado a una cola, facciones gruesas y una expresión desdeñosa.

"Sólo le decía a este niño que se callara, no me deja leer," contesta Manuel.

"Vuelve a tu cabina y deja a los de primero en paz," ordena el nuevo.

Manuel vuelve a su cabina de mala gana.

El prefecto mira a Loki.

"No te preocupes por él, joven lobo. Sólo esta de intercambio por un año aquí."

Loki le mira alerta, tratando de ver como sabía aquel muchacho que es un licántropo. Su olfato le responde, huele a muerto con un amargo sabor de boca, tiene la piel pálida y unos ojos rojizos.

"Un vampiro," el niño lo miro alerta; no tienen muchos problemas las dos razas, pero la mordida de cada uno es mortal para el otro. Syn se deja ver mostrando los dientes constantemente.

"Tranquilo, no vengo a dañarte;" dice él enseñando las manos vacías. Loki se relaja un poco pero alerta. "Soy Sacha Krum," le extiende la mano y el licántropo se la estrecha.

"Loki Azgard," contesta señalando a la serpiente, "y ella es Syn."

"Mucho gusto, ¿Qué hacen todavía fuera en los pasillos? El barco esta por sumergirse en unos minutos."

"No encontramos una cabina y mis amigos desaparecieron en la multitud," empieza a incomodarse un poco por la presencia del vampiro.

"Haberlo dicho antes, sígueme."

Loki vuelve a agarrar su baúl y sigue al mayor a regañadientes. Llegan hasta las escaleras donde hay una cabina oculta.

"Normalmente la usan los prefectos o alumnos con pequeños problemas," se refería a la licantropía. Loki gruño con fuerza, "es por seguridad de los alumnos."

"Me controlo bien."

"Uno nunca sabe, más con lobos tan jóvenes."

Hathor sale de las sombras y se le tira encima, había estado buscando a Loki desde hace rato. El vampiro apenas reacciono y recibió un zarpaso en la pierna, este mira enseñando los dientes. Loki la llama desde la puerta de la cabina, ella se adentra a la habitación antes de cerrar la puerta. No tarda en percibir al vampiro alejarse, puede entonces soltar la respiración, no estaba en condiciones para enfrentar una criatura como esa más experimentada.

La cabina es simple, tiene una litera con un escritorio debajo, un baño, un closet bastante pequeño junto a la ventana que da al agua. Loki deja caer el baúl debajo del escritorio, encuentra algo desagradable la habitación incluso la puerta parece tener barrotes ya inutilizados, guindada de un gancho está la jaula de Taka vacía y abierta, el ave descansa en una percha junto al escritorio. Hathor se recuesta en una esquina, sobre un cojín rojo, dispuesta para dormir. Syn abandona el cuello de su amo y explora la cabina.

El niño se dispone a sacar sus cosas personales, guardando todo en el armario con sumo cuidado y orden. La mayoría es ocupada por los libros y figuras después la ropa. El libro de la Nigromancia lo deja en el baúl. Saca su varita y mira indeciso las puertas del closet, no esta seguro de que hechizo usar para proteger sus pertenencias, seguramente muchos chicos ahí saben muchas maldiciones y contra hechizos. Podía dejar a Hathor custodiando pero la Nundu saldría de vez en cuando.

"_Problemas para decidir, maestro."_ Sisea Syn saliendo del baño con cara de pocos amigos, es obvio que este lugar sirvió de celda alguna vez.

"_No se que usar Syn, hay demasiado peligro aquí,"_ el niño hace girar su varita en la mano, su frustración empieza a tomar su punto máximo, _"mejor será que la vuelva a meter en el baúl."_

"_Será más sospechoso,"_ aclaro ella.

Loki gruño, su amiga tenia un punto, la escuela puede especializarse en artes oscuras; pero incluso ahí, los secretos se guardan. Estuvo a punto de sacar uno de los libros que le regalaron cuando tocaron a la puerta. Loki olfatea el aire y después abre la puerta.

"Aquí estas Loki," dice Orión entrando al cuarto y mirando todo, "una cabina solo para ti, que suerte." Aunque cambia de idea cuando nota las barras y arañazos de las paredes. "¡Por Salazar Slytherin, esto es una celda!" Grita con una potente voz chillona, que hace que Loki se cubra los oídos.

"Grita más fuerte, creo que no te escucharon en Tokio." El moreno frota sus orejas, "fue una celda para licántropos, por precaución según un prefecto; pero ya no funciona."

"Aún así, esta mejor que la cabina de nosotros, tambien hay un escritorio, pero el espacio es mínimo." Se queja su primo.

"¿En qué piso están?"

"En la primera planta," Orión sigue mirando la cabina. "¡Carajo casi lo olvido, habrá un banquete de bienvenida!"

"Yo no escuche nada."

"Porque esta escrito en las placas de las paredes, están junto a la escalera."

Loki maldice por no haberse percatado, le dice a Orión que ahora lo alcanza. Cuando queda solo abre de nuevo el armario y saca el uniforme, se ha leído al menos diez veces las reglas de la escuela, si va con esa pinta lo van a castigar; esta seguro que los castigos no son suaves. Coge una tunica de gala negra sin adorno alguno, sólo el interior de piel blanca y el borde de oro, debajo lleva un traje de tres piezas color gris luna y una camisa blanca. Se viste con rapidez, acomodando un poco su cabello y pone el portador en su cintura con la varita adentro. Vuelve a cerrar el closet, aún no se le ocurre nada, opta por usar una palabra en parsel.

Siempre ha sido difícil de explicar cuando usa ese tipo de cosas. Suele pensar con mucha fuerza llevar su magia hacia la palabra que tiene en la mente y decirla.

"_Ciérrate,"_ como esperaba la puerta brillo con un intenso color esmeralda, lentamente una serpiente se graba en la madera, invisible a cualquiera. _"Vamos Syn,"_ se agacha y recoge a la serpiente, el animal toma su lugar alrededor de sus hombros, justo debajo de la tunica. Se acomoda bien los pliegues de la ropa. "Vamos Hathor."

Los tres salen al pasillo, que empieza a llenarse de alumnos de las otras cabinas, empieza a ser agobiante y la escalera esta repleta. Genial, pensó el moreno, decide explorar para encontrar otra forma de subir. Tras examinar sus alrededores encuentra un pasaje que desciende al piso de carga, esta seguro que antes no lo había visto, maldice su incompetencia y falta de precaución, mira con cautela el fondo oscuro del fondo de la nave, inseguro de proceder o no.

"_Ve, chico."_ Una voz resuena en su cabeza y hace que de un brinco. _"Vamos ¿a qué diablos le temes?"_

Loki cierra los ojos, trata de visualizarse en su propia mente. Se encuentra en media de una oscuridad perpetua, sin cuerpo solo su mente dentro de su mente, es la primera vez que logra eso aunque la idea la lleva formada desde anoche, quizás es una vaga forma de contactar a su padre. Pudo ver una especie de puerta mental, que parece gritar su nombre, se acerca y toca el pomo. Siente de golpe como toda su energía y magia se drena, casi dejándolo en huesos hasta perder el conocimiento.

"_Maestro despierte,"_ la voz de Syn resuena en la negrura, _"¡Maldita sea Loki levántate!" _Loki puede sentir los coletazos de su amiga golpear su mejilla a medida que recupera la conciencia.

"_A ese paso, cría. Vas a dejarlo peor,"_ una segunda voz muy familiar para el muchacho habló.

"_¡Tu cállate, fue tu culpa que terminara así!"_ Reclama Syn.

"_¡Qué lenguaje tan insolente tienes!" _Habla Nagini. Que raro, juraba que la serpiente mayor estaba lejos en Rusia.

"_Les importa dejar de gritar,"_ Loki abre los ojos lentamente, siente que la cabeza da vueltas y esta mareado.

Hathor esta junto a Syn, quien con rapidez se sube al cuello de su amo pasando la lengua afectivamente. Loki se sienta en el suelo, apenas recupera la claridad de la oscuridad, tiene que retroceder de la impresión, ante él esta Nagini en todo su esplendor y puede jurar que la serpiente ha crecido un poco más.

"_Cuidado Loki, apenas te recuperas."_ Sisea la serpiente, ella voltea hacia una esquina. _"Te pasaste Tom, casi lo dejas en la muerte."_

Loki mira hacia la esquina, aunque puede adivinar a quien iba a ver. Sentado, al menos lo que el cuerpo fantasmagórico le permite, esta Voldemort, aunque parece más sólido y vivo de lo que el vio en el bosque. Una versión adulta de Loki. Ahora caía en cuenta quien había conocido en el bosque no era otro que su padre.

"_No me regañes,"_ se queja Tom, _"me llego de improviso su magia y no podía defenderme."_

"_Al menos discúlpate."_

"_Primero muerto."_

"_En realidad estas medio muerto, así que eso es valido;"_ habla Loki riendo ante la discusión de los dos. _"Parecen casados con esa discusión."_ Lleva una mano a su cicatriz, empezaba a escocerle, volvía a sangrar.

"_Mocoso insolente,"_ responde Tom.

"_Pero soy TU mocoso insolente."_

"_De eso me percate,"_ rueda los ojos Tom y se acerca a verle la cabeza, analizo la herida, _"tendrás que curarte eso."_

"_Ya lo sé."_

Se levanta con dificultad, sus piernas tiemblan y no encuentra fuerzas suficientes para caminar, apenas puede apoyarse en la pared.

"_Príncipe mejor será que vuelva a su cabina,"_ dice Nagini.

"_Creo que sí," _el muchacho no tenia ganas de pelear el sobrenombre ahora, _"¿Qué ocurrió?"_

"_Me trasmitiste tu magia a través de un vínculo,"_ informa Tom mirando con cautela al niño, no sabe que sentir al verlo, _"me temo que me diste toda y drenaste casi tu vida. Ahora nada de hablar."_

El adulto a pesar de su aspecto logra cargar al niño en brazos, floto hasta la cabina gracias a que Syn le dijo donde está. Deja a Loki en la cama, ya se quedo dormido de nuevo.

Tom mira al niño dormido en la cama, se ha sentado sobre la silla analizando sus pensamientos. El niño es poderoso, fuera de que él tiene una parte de su alma, puede decirse que es en parte clon de él, esa magia que le brindó es distinta y vibrante como un núcleo de magia natural; pero no esta en derecho de quedársela, significaría dejar casi muerto a su hijo. Hijo, ante esa palabra el espectro no puede evitar sonreír. Observa la habitación, no le gusta nada que ese cuarto es una celda, pero los prejuicios con los licántropos recorre todo los países. Hathor duerme a un lado de la escalera de la cama, interesante mascota tiene su hijo, también el extraño halcón/polluelo que descansa en la percha y sin mencionar la serpiente.

Escucha la puerta de la cabina abrirse y Nagini se desliza dentro.

"_¿Encontraste algo amiga mía?"_ se dirige a la serpiente en murmullos.

"_Ciertamente estamos en el barco de Durmstrang, Tom. Ya estamos muy lejos en dirección al mar del norte." _Contesta. _"¿Cómo buscaremos volver a Rusia? Ese pájaro no puede volar."_

El hombre asiente, esta en un gran problema, no puede mantener la magia del niño todo el tiempo. Va hacia el armario, puede ver la serpiente tallada, sonríe ante el ingenio de Loki, pronuncia_ Abrete_ y las puertas obedecen. Mira cada libro de la colección y los cuadernos, la mayoría cubiertos de anotaciones y cálculos. Por fin encuentra una libreta negra, toda las páginas están vacías, incluso la cubierta negra esta nueva.

"_Tom ¿qué planeas?" _Nagini lo saca de sus pensamientos.

El lord saca la libreta y la pone sobre el escritorio.

"_Usare esta libreta para acumular energía propia," _empieza a liberar la magia y dirigirla de regreso al niño, _"dile a Loki donde estoy, quédate con él e intente contactar a Carinae."_

Toca el cuaderno y en cuestión de segundos es absorbido a su interior. En la portada, bajo las letras doradas que dicen _Loki F. Riddle_, aparecen otras _Tom M. Riddle._


	5. ¡Nace el reino del Huargo!

**Disclaimer: HP no me pertenece, solo unos cuantos personajes y la historia. El resto le pertenece a Rowlig. **

**Carosita23: gracias :D**

**satorichiva: Lo del alma lo saque de Harry, ya que Tom formo el Horrocrux por accidente, con Loki ocurre igual; pero es más parte de él. De alguna manera loki, fuciono su alma con la de Tom. Ambos chocaran mucho xD, son muy inteligentes pero tienen sus diferencias. Lo quiere pero le saca de quicio a veces xD.**

5

¡Nace el reino del Huargo!

Loki despierta casi al amanecer. Apenas se incorpora un poco, vuelvo a recostarse, la habitación se mueve demasiado para su gusto. Está mareado y lo primero que desea es vomitar, pero no tiene fuerzas ni de sacar la varita.

Syn percibe al niño despertarse y se aleja de la ventilación. Pasa su lengua un par de veces por su oído antes de que el niño la aparte.

"_Basta Syn, me haces cosquillas"_, sisea molesto.

"_¿Cómo se siente maestro? Nos tenía preocupados."_

"_Mareado."_

"_Es comprensible joven príncipe,"_ sisea Nagini desde el piso, _"lleva durmiendo un día."_

"_¡¿Qué? Por Salazar Slytherin, me van a ahorcar!"_

"_Cálmate, tu padre dejo un mensaje a tus amigos para que no se preocuparan."_

Él asiente y baja las escaleras lentamente, trata de no caer por la falta de control. El estomago le ruge de hambre. Encuentra una bandeja con su cena en el escritorio, se sienta frente al mesón y devora todo como animal salvaje. Nagini lo mira con desaprobación, que pocos modales tenia el niño; pero recordó que descendía de un Licántropo e ignoro el hecho.

"_¿Y mi padre?"_

La serpiente señala el cuaderno y le explica todo.

Después de comer, el joven saco uno de sus libros de texto. Es mejor empezar a estudiar y estar preparado para lo que sea. Saco el _Necromicon Masterus: Noctus Sorcerer Apprentice_, deseaba investigar más de los Shinigami. Abre el libro y encuentra el primer capítulo:

_Introducción a la muerte_

_Muchos magos y hechiceros han creído que la muerte es el fin del camino, cierto para la mayoría que no sabe de su poder oculto. Para un joven nigromante que comienza sus estudios en este arte, puede ser desalentador al escuchar que es magia oscura. Piensa bien antes de aventurarte, lector, aquí la magia no es blanca ni oscura._

_La diosa de la muerte peregrina todo el tiempo por la tierra, recoge almas y las convierte en su fuerza. Ella escoge a los maestros que enseñaran a los prospectos, muy pocas veces la diosa escoge un aprendiz para si misma. El trabajo de un aprendiz consiste en mantener el control mágico entre las criaturas, a medida que su magia se desarrolle su cuerpo se transforma. Hay dos tipos de Nigromante: Los Dementores y los Howl. Los Dementores son el menor rango y la primera transformación del aprendiz, obedecen las leyes impuestas y no pueden romper el contrato. Los Howl en cambio son los elite del inframundo, responden sólo a la diosa y sus privilegios sobrepasan las reglas._

Loki levanta la vista del libro pensativo. Si los Dementores sólo obedecen las leyes impuestas por la diosa. ¿Por qué sirven al mundo mágico? Vuelve a la lectura, pasando la página.

_Ritual de iniciación_

_Tu primer paso es convocar a la muerte, ella debe dar su aprobación, si es que no lo ha hecho cuando naciste. Debes crear un circulo de convocación en un suelo de piedra con tu sangre…_

Lo que siguió fue una serie de instrucciones largas y complicadas. En que dirección empezar, a donde debe estar orientada, las runas que deben de estar gravadas y sus posiciones, el canto que debía recitar, las ofrendas, entre otras cosas. El diseño del circulo esta debajo.

El moreno se agarra la cabeza. Cuanta información y nada más es el inicio. Tendría que prepararse o quizás buscar ayuda. Lo último niega con la cabeza, recuerda lo que le ha dicho Pollux, que uno aprende por sus propios medios. Respira hondo y cierra el libro, necesita algo de relajación al menos. Percibe a Syn subir por su espalda y enroscarse en su cuello.

"_¿Esta bien, maestro? Lo percibo un poco tenso."_ Sisea ella.

"_Si, sólo un poco sobrecargado. Esto es más difícil de lo que creí." _Toca la tapa del libro _"¿Damos un paseo?"_

La serpiente asiente.

Loki guarda el libro de vuelta en el baúl. Mira la libreta donde reside su padre con aprensión, no sabe si dejarla ahí o guardarla o llevarla con él. Decide por la ultima y la mete en el bolsillo interno de la túnica. Aún trae el uniforme encima, murmura un hechizo para alisar y limpiar la ropa. Ya listo sale al pasillo, esta desierto y silencioso, aún es temprano para que la gente se levante. Sonríe, puede hacer lo que le plazca, regresa al cuarto un momento y regresa con una bolsa de cuero.

Camina despreocupado por el pasillo, escuchando cualquier movimiento. Queda frente al cuarto de Manuel.

-o-

Loki mira la puerta del comedor con aprensión, apenas se esta llenando la sala para el almuerzo. Sus amigos lo rodean tratando de adivinar porque su amigo parece tan excitado.

"¿Por qué tan ansioso Loki?" pregunta Orión.

"Ya lo verán," sonríe de lado cuando en ese momento entraba Manuel.

En cuanto cruzo la puerta, algo estalla en el pecho del español y una nube de humo lo cubre y lentamente desaparece. Deja ante todos, un extraño centauro con la mitad del cuerpo del tamaño de un pony, estampado de flores rosadas y la cola trenzada. La parte humana es de color naranja fosforescente, el cabello hecho un afro arco iris con unas antenas de insecto clavadas.

Todo el comedor se le queda mirando antes de romper en carcajadas, algunos cayeron al suelo revolcándose al verlo. Los tripulantes se limitan a mirar la escena curiosos, dos comentan entre ellos sobre el hechizo que formulo la broma. Otros vuelan en sus pensamientos, preguntándose quien pudo haberla hecho. Loki sonríe malicioso y bebe un poco de jugo de calabaza, tratando de esconder su entusiasmo al ver la cara avergonzada de Manuel, quien intenta captar quien fue; sin éxito y deja el comedor, siendo perseguido por las risas.

"¡Eso fue genial Loki!" Dice Orión tratando de recuperar aire.

"¿Fue tu idea?" Cuestiona Theo pero sin poder retener su risa, "fue increíble amigo, ingenioso."

"Sí, gracias, pero no lo griten," sonríe Loki empezando a comer tranquilo.

El resto de sus amigos están de acuerdo, comen y comenta con el resto.

El comedor cubre el último piso del barco. Se escucha el mar golpeando el casco por las ventanas. Algunas lámparas adornan el techo e iluminan las doce mesas alargadas que usan los alumnos, el primer ingreso ocupa la del medio y la más bulliciosa. En una plataforma frente a las doce superficies, hay otro mueble ocupado por los tripulantes en cuyo centro se sienta el capitán con un águila negra sobre su hombro.

Un hombre alto y moreno mira a los jóvenes, su túnica escarlata con bordes negros brilla a la luz de las velas. No ha tocado su comida todavía, solo su copa y dedica a alimentar al ave. Mira a Loki, sabe quien es pero por alguna razón le causa escalofríos. Retira la vista rápido.

"Será un largo año, Kalumi," acaricia al águila y ofreciendo un trozo de cerdo asado. El ave parecía un cóndor andino, pero con la cabeza de una águila, su pico grueso y grandes desgarra la carne antes de ingerirlo. "¿No te recuerda a alguien ese niño?"

Kalumi lo mira, como si comprendiera lo que dice, voltea hacia Loki quien bromea con Orión. Deja caer su vista en la serpiente alrededor del cuello del niño, que le devuelve la mirada y le muestra los dientes amenazante. Vuelve a mirar al hombre, mostrando una extraña expresión para una ave, solo arqueando la piel sobre el ojo, casi como si le preguntara de que habla.

"¿Qué no sientes nada?"

Kalumi lo sigue viendo del mismo modo.

"Será mi imaginación."

Hace una seña al hombre de su izquierda. El aludido coge un tenedor y suavemente lo golpea contra una copa de cristal, llamando la atención de los alumnos. El capitán se levanta y el ave se acomoda en la silla.

"Una vez más, bienvenidos alumnos, tanto nuevos como viejos. Soy Igor Karkaroff, su director, en poco llegaremos a Durmstrang para el inicio de su nueva vida. Olviden lo que hay afuera, no importa la sangre, el linaje o el color, lo que importa es el poder. Aquí no aceptamos niños se excusen en sus padres o decir que su familia tiene riquezas." Loki escuchaba atentamente el discurso con curiosidad. "No hay restricción de magia, de hechizos o maldiciones, cada quien se defiende sólo. Si han venido a esta escuela es por algo." Se vuelve a sentar.

Un hombre a su derecha se levanta.

"Recojan y guarden todo lo que no quieren dejar, sus baúles serán llevados a sus dormitorios al terminar. Les pedimos que cualquier animal que requiera supervisión, dejen una nota o metedlo en una jaula." Dice Mijaíl, guarda algo de silencio y mira la estancia. "Andando."

El salón se vuelve ruidoso en segundos, los alumnos van dejando la estancia haciendo que la entrada se bloquee. Loki aprovecho la oportunidad y se acerco al director por detrás de la mesa.

"Disculpe señor."

El hombre se sobresalta.

"Señor Azgard," acaricia su barba picuda, "¿En qué puedo ayudarle? Es inusual que uno de primer año se acerque a mi."

"¿Quería saber qué clase de ave es?" Señala a Kalumi.

"Una mezcla de especies, no sabría decirle bien." Kalumi le da un picotazo en la cabeza al hombre.

Loki le ofrece un dulce de halcón, son los que usa con Taka. El ave salta y se posa en el hombro del niño, aceptando el regalo.

"Si que eres hermoso," admirando el plumaje y el tamaño.

"Loki vamos tienes que recoger tus cosas," dice Régulus sentado a la punta de la mesa. "Lo siento Igor, no puede ver un animal sin examinarlo."

Loki enrojece. Kalumi vuelve a su puesto en la silla.

"Gracias, señor, por dejar que lo viera." Loki corre hacia la salida, ahora menos concurrida.

Sube de dos en dos los escalones, hasta alcanzar el de su cuarto. Entra casi tirando la puerta, despierta a Nagini quien dormía sobre la cama.

"_¿Qué alboroto es este, príncipe?"_ Sisea furiosa la serpiente y deja ver su cabeza fuera del colchón.

"_Lo siento, Nagini, es que vamos a llegar en poco tiempo a Durmstrang y tengo que recoger."_ Se escusa el niño mientras se desviste rápido y se pone el uniforme.

"_Modales, Loki, no eres un niño demente."_

"_¡Osh no me regañes ahora!"_

El niño deja a Syn en el escritorio y comienza a guardar las cosas con cuidado. No quería dañar sus libros, vuelve a agrandar la jaula de Taka para después guardarlo. Pronto encuentra el regalo que le había dado Aiden, el huevo creció hasta alcanzar uno de avestruz, no pesaba mucho y continuaba con las incrustaciones, que ahora constituye casi todo el objeto.

"_¿Qué es eso?"_ Dice la serpiente mayor mientras desciende al piso.

"_Un huevo, me lo dio una amiga en mi cumpleaños; pero no me dijo de que era."_

La serpiente saboreo la superficie dura.

"_Es un dragón."_

"_¡¿Un qué?!"_

"_Un dragón, aunque nunca vi algo como este."_

"_¿Estás loca? Conozco a todos los dragones y ninguno viene de esta cosa."_

Deseo no haber dicho eso cuando la serpiente se le tiro encima, enrollando sus anillos en él. Empezó a forcejear.

"_¡A mi no me contradices, mocoso, tengo más años que tú! No podré darte muerte, pero me gusta triturar huesos."_ Abre la boca soltando un siseo agudo y mostrando sus colmillos.

"_¿Y a mí qué?"_ Clava los dientes de lobo en las escamas y la serpiente lo suelta bufando.

Tom se manifiesta entre los dos, a tiempo antes de que se lancen contra el otro.

"_¡Basta! No me dejan descansar."_ Una mano fantasmal masajea su frente, suspira, esta viejo para estas cosas._ "Actúan como niños."_

"_¡El/Ella empezó!"_ los dos dicen.

"_No me importa, Nagini eres adulta actúa como una, y Loki ese no es el comportamiento de un mago, más de alguien con sangre tan antigua como la tuya."_

"_Lo siento"._

"_Piensa antes de reaccionar, aunque seas lobo, Loki."_

El hombre vuelve a meter en el diario.

El niño continua su tarea, asegura que nada se le olvide. Cuando el barco detona el espejo de agua sobre su estructura, ya ha terminado. Bastet duerme en su jaula, Taka chilla amargado en la suya, Loki tuvo que cubrirlo con una tela; Nagini ha desaparecido hace un rato, dijo que lo volverá a encontrar después. El lobo sale con Syn en el cuello y sube a cubierta.

La orilla esta cada vez más cerca, pedregosa, con el agua congelada y oscura. Un muelle de acero espera a la nave llegar. En tierra una muralla se irgue frente al agua, cubierta casi en su totalidad por nieve. Al llegar el barco al puerto, las escaleras caen con un golpe ahogado al metal. Nadie se atreve a bajar.

"Primer año" dice Régulus al borde de la escalera, "síganme."

Mueve una lámpara de gas frente a él, para que los niños vean entre la helada niebla por donde ir. Comienza a descender por la escalinata, poco a poco los niños siguen su ejemplo, casi asustados por el golpe del agua contra el casco. Él se detiene en la base a la espera de que todos abandonen el barco, dedica una leve sonrisa al ver a su hijo y Loki al principio de la fila.

"¿Listos? Vamos."

Caminan por el muelle. Las sombras de la noche consumen la visión, creando una visión siniestra del muro. Pies hacen crujir la nieve con cada paso, algunos casi resbalan y se aferran a otros para no perderse. Se agrupan en circulo cuando quedan frente a una enorme puerta de hierro.

Loki aprecia en la entrada el símbolo de Durmstrang, toda la estructura de la muralla tiene distintas marcas de animales. ¿Qué significaba aquello? Un ruido sobre el muro capta su atención, su aguda vista distingue dos torres a los lados de la puerta. Una figura se asoma al borde.

"¿Quién va?" dice el guardia.

"Sólo el que es guiado por la sangre azul que hierve bajo la piel," recita Régulus.

El hombre en lo alto desaparece.

La puerta tiembla un segundo, antes de empezar a erguirse hacia la muralla, la reja roza contra la piedra a medida que se levanta. Se abre ante ellos una gruta forestal, cuyas ramas cierran el paso de la luz al camino. Régulus entra por el pasaje con la linterna en alto. Loki, jura por su mera existencia, que aquel lugar esta vivo, puede escuchar las voces confusas de la estructura.

La puerta cierra tras ellos. Están en un claro pequeño, rodeado del bosque. La luz de luna cae sobre el grupo, casi hechizada para que estuviera así.

"Bienvenidos al Bosque de Arvarion" dice Régulus parado frente a los niños, "la segunda fortaleza que rodea Durmstrang, para algunos parecerá aterrorizante, misterioso o incluso hermoso." Deja la lámpara en el suelo. "Esta es la primera prueba que deben conquistar para encontrar su lugar, aquí no hay críos, mocosos o niños de papi. Todo lo que importa es la inteligencia y el poder. En este bosque hay en total siete estructuras, cada una representa una asociación de alumnos que lucha por el control de la escuela, deben encontrarlas para pasar la prueba de iniciación y saber si son dignos de continuar."

Saca la varita y conjura una imagen, siete figuras se forman en el aire: un Fénix, un león, una serpiente marina, un ciervo, un unicornio, un grifo y el águila de dos cabezas de la escuela.

"Estas son los reinos, cada una tiene su territorio y se reúnen en el castillo del águila para recibir instrucción. Dependerá de ustedes mantener ese terreno para su casa, proteger el destino de sus compañeros con la mayor brutalidad que haya, si es necesario. Con cada conquista, ya sea en clase, en lucha o en poder, será registrado en sus hogares dentro de este bosque, la casa con mayor ganancia, se enfrentara a Las Águilas."

Muchos niños palidecen, significa que enfrentarían a los profesores al final del año. ¿Habría alguna manera de escapar de ese destino?

Loki es el único que sonríe, la excitación cubre cada fibra de su cuerpo, todas las posibilidades que había en ese bosque, cuanto por descubrir y él ahí parado como idiota. Gruñe impaciente, intentando tener paciencia. Rara vez perdía el control, pero hoy no es así; su lado salvaje desea salir corriendo hacia aquel bosque.

Syn puede percibir el estado inquieto de su maestro.

"_¿Loki estás bien?"_

"_No creo que por mucho tiempo, quiero correr por ese bosque"._

Ya ha dejado de escuchar a su tío hablar, empieza a inquietarse aún más, los olores y sensaciones de aquel follaje no ayudan.

Orión nota el estado de su primo, conoce perfecto cuando un licántropo necesita salir, recorrer su entorno y sentirse libre. Se pone frente a él, cubriéndolo del resto y lo empuja hacia atrás, lejos del grupo, ignorando la mirada de sus amigos. Cuando esta lejos, se voltea para apreciar la transformación con interés, nunca ha tenido esa oportunidad, conoce las dolorosas; pero no las naturales.

El moreno se encoge, formando con su cuerpo la posición fetal. Puede sentir las pulsaciones de la luna bañar su espíritu, un gruñido profundo y amenazante toma posesión de su garganta, alcanza un nivel alto alrededor del grupo. Ignorante de las miradas que ha causado sobre él.

Incluso Régulus detuvo su bienvenida y observa a su sobrino con cierta angustia, el hombre mira instintivamente al cielo, donde la luna llena brilla a plenitud; un aullido agudo lo regresa a la realidad.

Loki fija sus amarillos ojos en los niños, siendo cubiertas pronto por la oscuridad de la pupila. Contrae los labios en expresión agresiva, la afilada dentadura hace aparición en la boca a medida que se estira, convirtiéndose en un hocico cubierto de bello negro que va subiendo hacia su rostro y cuerpo. Abre los dedos como garras que terminan en ganchos, crujen las articulaciones y huesos ante el movimiento; deja caer los brazos en el suelo apoyando, en lo que podría decirse, a cuatro patas. ¿Qué sí duele? No, claro que no. Aquello es un éxtasis, pura energía oscura que revienta de su alma y se une a él, nada en el mundo puede compararse con eso,¡Y sólo es un cachorro! El uniforme cede a pedazos ante la nueva musculatura y piel que crece con descontrol. Por ultimo una cola fuerte y firme destroza lo que queda.

El lobo admira lo que su transformación a causado: terror, fascinación e incluso intriga. Syn aprisiona su cuello con ciertos temblores, es la primera vez que experimenta la transformación tan cerca y la energía la tomo por sorpresa. Él escucha los gemidos aterrorizados de los niños a su alrededor, algunos retroceden ante la presencia de un licántropo, todos saben lo peligroso de un hombre lobo en plena luna llena.

Cuando Orión se acerca a él, gritan ante tal acto irracional.

"¡Wow eso fue increíble, Loki!" grita el niño, su padre le mira con aprensión.

El lobo dibuja una extraña sonrisa. Alza el hocico al cielo y aúlla con fuerza, poniendo la piel de gallina a los niños. Desaparece en el interior del bosque, dejando atrás los llamados de Régulus. Libertad es lo que llena sus venas, sentidos, saborea lo que es ser realmente un animal salvaje. El bosque parece interminable, las copas evitan que la luz penetre y una neblina densa reina sobre el suelo. Syn se enrolla más al cuello, escondiéndose en el pelaje para resguardarse del frío. Raíces que parecen garras dificultan un poco el avance del lobo, el silencio que provoca su presencia lo acompaña en su recorrido. Sale por una abertura entre dos árboles, terminando en una planicie verde y blanca. Frente a él un castillo de oro se eleva hacia el cielo, creando un aura impresionante, mezcla distintos estilos; sus agujas se retuercen y recorren las torres como ramificaciones negras. En medio del patio esta tallado un ciervo dorado, tan grande como un caballo, su cornamenta brilla en platino y los cascos negros delanteros se levantan en el aire como amenaza.

Él ve a dos jóvenes entrando por otro lado, dirigiéndose a la puerta. No siente ninguna necesidad de acompañarlos, no es su lugar aquel castillo, quizás porque el es un depredador y reducirse a una presa sería un insulto.

"_¿Piensas entrar?"_ Sisea Syn apenas audible.

"_No, no seré un subordinado."_Contesta y retrocede antes de salir corriendo.

Avanza por otro lado. No busca nada en particular, sólo deja que su instinto y magia le guié. Encuentra otros entradas a claros, pero no entra a ninguna. Siente que ha pasado horas en eso.

"_Maestro, encuentre un castillo de una vez, me estoy congelando."_

"_Debiste ir con Nagini a explorar." _Suspira, aquello es eterno y no puede continuar así, su amiga se enfermaría. Sacude su pelaje para cubrirla mejor._ "¿Mejor?"_

"_Un poco."_

"_Terminare pronto, lo prometo."_ Empieza a pensar que debería encontrar el hogar de los grifos, quizás su lobo quedaría apaciguado pero no contento.

Sin darse cuenta termina en un nuevo lugar. Un claro rocoso, teñido de grises y negros, los árboles huyen de la zona como si estuviera envenenada la tierra. Aquel sitio era duro, frío, mortal. Le gustaba, representa el invierno, incluso la vida salvaje de cierto modo. Se vuelve humano de nuevo, una sonrisa dibuja su rostro, ignora su condición desnuda.

"_Este es el lugar, aquí es."_ Afirma pero a la vez se cuestiona, ¿Qué iba a hacer? Su cuerpo no aceptaría ningún otro.

"Vaya, vaya, así que el lobito termino siendo mi sirviente;" dice alguien detrás de él.

Loki voltea para encarar a Sacha, con varios alumnos de su año y el símbolo del grifo en su pecho.

"No soy sirviente de nadie, sanguijuela," gruñe mostrando los dientes.

"Técnicamente si, estas en el territorio de los grifos, acéptalo un crío de perra no gobierna."

El grupo ríe a carcajadas.

"¡Retira lo que has dicho, no soy un perro, soy un licántropo!"

"No veo la diferencia," se burla uno de los acompañantes.

Loki enrojece de rabia, salta encima del joven totalmente transformado, presiona el pecho del chico. Le va a arrancar la garganta si es necesario. Percibe el comienzo de un hechizo antes de que fuera pronunciado, un aturdidor le golpea las costillas; pero sólo hace que le agarre la cabeza al muchacho sin soltarlo. Su presa grita y golpea, incluso le clava la varita en un ojo, aún así no logra quitárselo.

"¡Maldito mocoso, _Cru_…!" Grita Sacha pero no termina el hechizo al ser impactado por otro.

Orión le apunta con la varita, su mirada destella frialdad y furia, imita casi a la perfección los gruñidos de su primo. Junto a él, Víktor Krum hace lo mismo.

"¿Qué diablos haces Víktor?"

"Eliminar la escoria, te he perdido el respeto, mira que atacar varios alumnos a uno menor."

"¡Es una bestia!"

"Cállate," dice Aiden desde una roca blandiendo su varita. Belle y Rose la rodean igual. "Tu no eres nada diferente a él."

Aparecieron cuatro más, incluyendo a Theodore. Superan en número a los mayores. Loki dejo al joven inconciente y se puso entre los jóvenes, transformándose en humano.

"¿Crees que estoy sólo, Sacha? Ellos no solo son mis amigos, no están conmigo por que les doy miedo. ¿Cuántos de tú reino te son fieles de verdad?"

"¡Nosotros somos su jauría, su manada. Somos la corte del Huargo!" gritan todos.

Por unos minutos, se refleja un rostro de lobo en todos ellos, formando un pacto de magia entre ellos.

La tierra tiembla y ruge, se abre una grieta sobre las piedras. Separa los extremos del claro. Loki es alzado en el aire, mientras crece una estructura blanca y dura bajo sus pies.

Agujas negras alcanzan el cielo, formando torres pasillos, muros. Cadenas rodean las paredes, forjan una fiera presencia con detalles de colmillos gigantes. Sobre las plataformas de las torres aparecen fieras estatuas de lobo, casi como gárgolas. Cristales de hielo cubren las ventanas, los incontables pasadizos visibles o invisibles dibujan las complicada estructura laberinto. Una estatua de un lobo Huargo, negro con ojos dorados, se levanta junto a Loki, mostrando los dientes a sus atacantes.

Un pulso de energía se libera de la escultura y expulsa a los mayores, hasta quedar dentro del claro de los Grifos. Ha nacido el reino del Huargo.


End file.
